Wunsch Tortuga
by Arura
Summary: Jenny's Traum ist es nach Tortuga zurückzukehren. Die Geschichte spielt ungefähr zeitgleich mit dem Film...abgeschlossen
1. Jenny

Meine erste PotC-Fanfiction, die ich schon am 5. September des vorigen Jahres angefangen habe, gleich nachdem ich den Film das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Zu der Zeit gab es hier genau vier Fanfictions auf Deutsch! (Kaum zu glauben...)Vielleicht sind einige Ideen zu anderen FFs ähnlich, aber sicher nicht mit Absicht abgeschaut. Das Konzept existiert eben schon sehr lange....=)  
Hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis ich mich entschieden habe die FF hierherzustellen. Bis jetzt umfasst sie im ersten Teil sieben Kapitel(ist nicht besonders lang!). Den zweiten Teil habe ich auch schon in Angriff genommen, der ist aber noch lange nicht fertig. Sobald ich es schaffe, die Kapitel zu überarbeiten poste ich sie hier...  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  


* * *

~Wunsch Tortuga~

Kapitel 1 - Jenny

  
"Nein Mutter! Das kannst du nicht. Wie bist du überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen Tortuga zu verlassen und hier her zu ziehen? Ich halt's hier nicht mehr aus. Es reicht. Ich will nach Hause, da wo ich wirklich hingehöre!"

Die entrüsteten Schreie drangen bis auf die Straße hinunter. Oben in einen kleine, aber ordentlichen Haus stand eine junge Mutter mit ihrem ungefähr dreizehn Jahre alten Mädchen und hatte alle Probleme ihrer Tochter klar zu machen, dass es hier in Port Royal besser für sie beide war. Aber die kleine Jenny ließ sich das nicht so schnell sagen.

"Verflucht! Hier muss ich immer diese Kleider tragen. Bei allen Klabautern. In Tortuga gefiel es mir besser."

Die junge Mutter, die nicht viel älter schien als ihre Tochter, wusste sich nicht zu helfen und hielt ihrer zappelnden Tochter den Mund zu. Diese strampelte noch wilder weiter.

"Jenny, jetzt hör doch mal zu. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten, dass du nicht wie dein Vater wirst. Ich weiß, dass du Tortuga schön findest, das fand ich anfangs ja auch. Du kennst die Geschichte. Aber dein Vater war vielleicht nicht das, was man sich unter einem ordentlichen Mann versteht. Er war ein Pirat und da ist nichts, worauf du stolz sein könntest!"

Endlich hatte sich Jenny dem starken Griff ihrer Mutter entwunden.

"Sag das nicht noch einmal. Vater war ein guter Pirat, was kann ich schon dafür, dass sein Schiff sank; zum Teufel mit der Englischen Marine."

"Himmel Kind, halt den Mund, nicht so laut, wenn man dich hört!"

Aber Jenny dachte gar nicht daran. Als Verteidigung für ihren toten Vater gab sie immer alles, auch wenn sie und ihre Mutter immer anderer Meinung waren..  
Unten auf der Straße gingen die Leute vorbei und kümmerten sich nicht im Geringsten um das laute Streitgespräch. Es ging im Lärm auf der kleinen Gasse sowieso unter.

Die kleine Dachbodenwohnung, die Jennys Mutter für sie beide vor kurzem gekauft hatte, bot gerade Platz für die zwei klapprigen Betten und die anderen wenigen Habseligkeiten der beiden. Die Wohnung war schon auf Grund ihrer Lage im Handwerkerviertel und dadurch, dass sie gleich neben einer Schmiede lag, in der auch Nachts gearbeitet wurde, billig gewesen.

Als Jenny sich endlich in ihr enges Kleid hineingezwängt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Markt. Es ging zwar laut zu, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu Tortuga. Alles war gesittet wie in jeder gut geführten Kolonieansiedelung. Geschäftiges Treiben herrschte in den   
kleinen Straßen und die Menschen schienen rundum zufrieden.  
Für Jenny war dieser Friede nichts. In der ehemaligen Kolonie von Tortuga gefiel es ihr besser. Tortuga war ein heruntergekommenes Nest, voll mit Piraten, Dieben und anderen Halunken, auf die ein Kopfgeld gesetzt war. Ihr Vater war ein Pirat gewesen, das wusste sie ganz sicher. Sie hatte ihn aber nie kennen gelernt. Auch ihre Mutter schien nicht viel über ihn zu wissen. Er war nie ein Captain gewesen, ein einfacher Matrose. Aber immerhin Pirat. Für Jenny war ihre ganze Welt "nur Pirat". Schon seit sie gehen konnte, wollte sie werden, was   
ihr Vater gewesen war.

Ganz im Gegenteil wollte Jenny's Mutter nie Pirat sein und verabscheute alle diese Dinge. Sie kam zwar auch aus einer Piratenfamilie, aber sie wollte damit nie etwas zu tun haben. Sie konnte niemandem kränken und hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, dass ihre Tochter, die bald dreizehn Jahre zählte nicht auf falsche Wege kam.  
Insgesamt zehn Jahre lang, seit Jenny sprechen konnte und on ihrem Vater wusste, dauerte ihr Kampf mit ihrer Tochter an. Und keiner konnte gewinnen.  
  
Trotzdem wusste sie, dass Jenny eines Tages weglaufen würde. Und sie spürte, dass das bald geschehen könnte. Es tat ihr leid, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Entweder Jenny würde sich in ein bürgerliches angemessenes Leben fügen, oder eben die andere Seite wählen. Und wenn man Jenny anschaute, war leicht zu erkennen welchen Weg sie gehen würde. Den ihres Vaters Jim Spike. Allerdings hoffte sie auch, dass Jenny nicht so enden würde wie ihr Vater. Das Schiff war bei einem Angriff der Englischen Marine gesunken und seit Jenny das wusste, fluchte sie fast ununterbrochen über die Menschen, die ihrem Vater das angetan hatten. In Tortuga ging das ja noch, aber in Port Royal, dass von der Marine bewacht wurde, ging das nicht mehr. Aber Jenny konnte sich nicht fügen.

Jennys Mutter hatte schon öfters beobachtet, wie ihre Tochter sehnsüchtig an den Horizont starrte und hoffte, dass sich irgendwann eine Schwarze Flagge zeigen würde. Wenn Jenny ganz ehrlich war, würde sie ja schon am Dachboden, indem sie wohnten, eine Jolly Roger hissen, aber sie hatte doch schon begriffen, dass sie dann mit der Marine hier wirkliche Probleme bekommen würde. Ansonsten benahm sie sich in jeder Hinsicht, wenn es um Piraten ging, wie ein Kind, dass sich eine eigene Phantasiewelt ausgedacht hat und nur mehr in seiner eigenen Welt lebt.  
Aber wenn ihre Tochter wirklich ein Pirat werden sollte, dann sollte sie auch Captain eines eigenen Schiffes sein, so viel Mutterstolz hatte Jenny Mutter doch noch.

Während Jennys Mutter das kleine Zimmer aufräumte und ihren Gedanken nachhing, lief Jenny zum Markt. Viel konnte sie nicht kaufen, viel gab es nicht zu kaufen, da es mit dem Geld ein wenig schlecht bestellt war. Damals als sie noch in Tortuga lebten, machte es nichts aus, wenn Jenny dem einen oder anderen die Geldtasche entwendete, aber hier war ihr das strikt verboten. Trotzdem stahl sie manchmal, heimlich, wenn sie sicher war, dass niemand es sah. Ihre Mutter wunderte sich dann immer woher denn die paar Schillinge mehr herkamen, aber nachgefragt hatte sie noch nie.  
  
Die Hälfte des so zusammengesammelten Geldes behielt Jenny für sich. Unter ihrem Kopfkissen, in ihrem Bett hatte sie eine kleine Kiste, in der sie ihre Schätze aufbewahrte. Da lagen ein paar Schillinge, die sie selber gestohlen hatte, ein winzig kleiner Goldbarren, den sie auf Tortuga von einem Betrunkenen geschenkt bekommen hatte. Ob er nun wirklich geschenkt oder gestohlen war, wusste Jenny nicht mehr so richtig. Neben ein paar rund geschliffenen Steinen, lag da auch noch ein kleines Goldarmband, das einzige Geschenk ihres Vaters. Es musste es irgendwoher erbeutet und dann ihrer Mutter gegeben haben. Es war klein unscheinbar und eigentlich wertlos, bis auf den Wert des Goldes, aber für Jenny bedeutete es ihr Weg zur Piratenwelt. Ihr Vater hatte das Armband ja schließlich nicht gekauft.

Jenny sparte alle ihre Sachen, um sich endlich einen Traum zu verwirklichen. Sie wollte einen eigenen Säbel haben. Mit Säbeln umgehen, das konnte sie schon lange. Aber einen eigenen hatte sie noch nie gehabt und gute Säbel waren hier in Port Royal ziemlich teuer. Abgesehen davon hatte sie keine Ahnung, woher sie einen bekommen konnte. Stehlen, war nicht möglich, denn wie sollte man denn bitte unbemerkt einen Marine-Soldaten den Säbel vom Gürtel stehlen? Sicher es war möglich, aber doch ziemlich riskant. Wenn jemand betrunken war, wahrscheinlich ja, aber nicht, wenn jemand pflichtbewusst seine Arbeit machte, und das taten leider ausnahmslos alle Soldaten.  
Kaufen andererseits war sehr teuer. Auf Tortuga hätte sie wahrscheinlich weniger zahlen müssen, wenn sie nicht tauschen konnte. Hier musste man immer das Geld auf den Tisch legen.

Sie wusste zwar von einer Waffenschmiede, aber sie wusste auch, dass der Schmied sich immer betrank und sein junger Lehrling....Sie war skeptisch, wenn sie daran dachte, einen Säbel von jemandem zu bekommen, der sein Handwerk nicht versteht.  
Abrupt wurde sie aus ihren Träumereinen gerissen.

"He, Kleine! Pass auf wo du hinrennst."

Vor ihr stand ein junger Mann, ordentlich angezogen.

"Tschuldigung!"

Erwiderte Jenny etwas aggressiv. Sie wollte nicht Kleine genannt werden. Das hatte sie schon auf Tortuga nicht wollen, aber wie sollte man denn schon den Tagedieben dort Vernunft beibringen?

"Ich heiße nicht "Kleine"!

Jenny schob das Kinn trotzig vor und hob dann leicht den Kopf um dem Mann in die Augen zu schauen, aber der verabschiedete sich mit einem leichten:

"Ist schon gut!"

Und verschwand in der Menge.  
Verwirrt blickte sie dem Mann nach. Auf Tortuga wäre es jetzt zu einem kräftigen Wortgefecht gekommen, aber hier ließ der Mann sie einfach stehen. Komisch!

Nachdem sie alles, was sie brauchten gekauft hatte machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Zu Hause übergab sie ihrer Mutter den Korb und flüchtete wieder in die Stadt. Diesmal ohne Kleid, sondern mit Hose und losem Hemd. So wie ihre Mutter es am wenigste leiden konnte. Es hieß immer, dass sie wie ein Straßenkind aussehe, aber Jenny störte das Straßenkindimage nicht. Wenn schon nicht Pirat, dann ganz sicher nicht feiner Bürger. Ihr Leben war immer schon von Wirtshäusern und Abenteuern mit den anderen Kindern auf Tortuga gewesen und   
das wollte sie hier fortsetzen, wenn es sein musste sogar allein.

Jenny wusste allerhand über Schiffe und deshalb fand man sie meistens im Hafen, wenn man sie suchen würde. Aber um Jenny kümmerte sich den lieben langen Tag niemand, außer ihrer Mutter, die immerzu Angst hatte, dass Jenny etwas passieren könnte. Und Jenny hatte jeden Abend das gleiche Problem ihrer Mutter die Angst auszutreiben.  


Unten am Hafen war das stetige Kommen und Gehen und Jenny konnte nur davon träumen, dass einmal eine Jolly Roger hier im Hafen flattern würde. Jenny ließ sich immer von den neuen Händlern erzählen, was woanders geschah, bis sie davon gejagt wurde, da sie den Händlern auf die Nerven ging. Fast niemand wusste über die Schiffe im Hafen besser Bescheid als Jenny. Sie kannte alle Schiffe, deren Heimathafen Port Royal war. Jedes einzelne Schiff der Marine genauso gut wie jeden Fischerkahn. Jedes Ruderboot kannte sie.  
  
Und einen Freund hatte sie hier auch. Mat, einen am Hafen tätigen Arbeiter. Er erzählte ihr immer, was er neues über die Schiffe wusste, und sie hörte ihm zu, auch wenn sie über das was er sprach, mehr wusste, als er. Dafür hörte er ihren langen Erzählungen von Piraten zu und dachte sich im Stillen, es wären nur Kinderträumereien. Mat war genauso gewesen. In Jenny sah er sich selber in seinen Kindheitsträumen. Obwohl er ein ehrlicher Mann war, war ihm das Glück nicht immer wohlgesonnen gewesen. Er hatte seine Frau und seine Kinder verloren und war anderen gegenüber meist mürrisch. Jenny jedoch war für ihn ein kleiner Engel, der ihn an seine glückliche Kindheit erinnerte. Auch er war zwischen Schiffen aufgewachsen.

Wenn Jenny am Abend, und das war meistens sehr spät, endlich nach Hause kam, ihrer Mutter erzählt hatte, wo sie heute wieder einmal gewesen war und dann endlich ins Bett gefunden hatte, sang sie für sich selber meist eines der Piratenlieder, die sie sich gemerkt hatte. Hier hatte ihre Mutter auch immer Angst, dass jemand Jenny hören könnte, aber das gleichmäßige Klopfen aus der Schmiede nebenan, ließ alle nächtlichen Geräusche untergehen.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, dass ihr nicht über zu viele Rechtschreibfehler(Rächtdschraippfälla!) Gestolpert seid ... und ich hoffe auch, dass die Absätze übersichtlich genug sind. Ich weiß, wie unangenehm es ist, wenn man von einem Buchstabenblock überfallen wird :-P  
bitte, bitte reviewt, reißt mich in Stücke oder was auch immer, aber schreibt, was ihr davon haltet.  
Ich weiß, mein Stil wirkt irgendwie manchmal ein wenig babyhaft und ich wiederhole mich oft...leider!


	2. Neue Bekanntschaft

Tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich so lange auf mich habe warten lassen.*sich entschuldig*  
Eigentlich wollte ich das ja schon um Ostern posten...  
  
Vielen Dank an alle, die mir reviewen. Ich freue mich über jedes einzelne rev. :)  
  
@Vicky23: Ja, eigentlich habe ich den ersten teil schon fertig, nur mit dem Überarbeiten dauert das bei mir noch ein wenig..,  
  


* * *

_**Wunsch Tortuga**_

  
  


_Kapitel 2 - Neue Bekanntschaft   
  
_

So vergingen einige Monate. Jenny gewöhnte sich langsam an ein "feines" bürgerliches Leben, aber das schien nur äußerlich so. Sie trug öfters Kleider und sträubte sich nicht mehr dagegen. Innerlich aber blieb sie die selbe, die von Tortuga hier her gekommen war. Und der Wunsch eines Säbels steckte noch immer tief in ihrem Kopf. Trotzdem hatte sie das Stehlen aufgegeben, denn ihre Mutter war beinahe dahinter gekommen. Und da ließ sie es bleiben. Abgesehen davon fiel es in Port Royal auf, wenn zu vielen Leuten die Geldtaschen verschwanden. Und da Jenny Geld und nicht Gemüse haben wollte, hörte sie auf zu Stehlen. Doch sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein ordentliches Sümmchen an Geld gesammelt, wie sie es nannte. Doch für einen guten Säbel war es noch immer viel zu wenig.  
  
Sie kam aber nicht darum herum, sich manchmal in die Schmiede zu schleichen und dem jungen Schmied, zuzusehen, wie er auf dem Amboss ein neues Stück Eisen in eine Waffe verwandelte. Jenny war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der alte Schmied weniger Wert war, als sein Lehrling, und was sie am meisten wunderte, war, dass der junge Schmied seine Waffen immer selber ausprobierte.  
  
Was Jenny anbelangte hatte sie ein gutes Aug für Waffen, aller Art. Sie sah, wenn ein Säbel nicht ordentlich ausbalanciert war, wenn er irgendwo auch nur die kleinste falsche Krümmung hatte. Auch dieses Wissen hatte sie aus Tortuga mitgebracht.  
  
Stundenlang sah sie dem Schmied aus einem geheimen Versteck im oberen Dachgebälk zu, und konnte nur von einem eigenen Säbel träumen und von großen Kaperfahrten auf ihrem eigenen Schiff.  
  
  
Auch Mat unten im Hafen, wunderte sich, dass Jenny nicht mehr so oft kam. Aber er fragte sie nicht. Es ging ihn ja nichts an, was das junge Mädchen in den halblangen Hosen und dem weitem Hemd sonst noch machte. Auf jeden Fall gab es mehr zu erzählen, wenn Jenny wieder einmal nach Tagen ihren Weg zum Hafen nahm. Mat konnte langatmig von den neuen Schiffen der Marine erzählen und Jenny von ihren Abenteuern, die sie am Dachboden der Schmiede in ihrem Kopf erlebte.  
  
Sonst war alles ruhig in dem kleinen Städtchen Port Royal. Und es sollte noch eine Weile dauern, bis sich das verändern würde.  
Jennys vierzehnter Geburtstag ging vorbei, wie jeder andere Tag. Geburtstage wurden nicht gefeiert. Ihre Mutter hatte Arbeit im Haus des Gouverneur's gefunden, als Dienstmädchen und hatte auch Jenny dazu angehalten, sich eine Arbeit zu suchen, aber Jenny wolle nicht. Insgeheim dachte sie, "Als Pirat braucht man keine Arbeit!" und sie wartete weiter auf eine Jolly Roger im Hafen von Port Royal.  
  
So vergingen wieder einige Tage und Wochen. Jenny saß oben im Dachgebälk der Schmiede und träumte. Unten stand der ju nge Schmied, und wusste nicht, dass sich keine fünf Meter über ihm jemand versteckte und sich nach einem ordentlichen Säbel sehnte und, dass sich dieser jemand selber zwingen musste, nicht einmal einen Säbel, und wenn er auch nur halbfertig war, mitgehen zu lassen. Jenny hatte schon festgestellt, dass der junge Schmied wusste, wo er etwas zurückließ. Also hatte sie keine Chance unbemerkt an einen Säble zu kommen.  
  
Jennys Mutter verdiente recht und schlecht das wenige Geld, dass sie für das tägliche Essen brauchten und Mat stand unten im Hafen und wartete immer länger auf Jenny; die nicht mehr zum Hafen hinunter kam. Ihre Hoffnung auf eine Piratenflagge waren zu Nichte gemacht worden, denn das Hafen war zu gut bewacht. Da kam kein Piratenschiff ungesehen durch.  
Und Jennys Traum schien nicht in Erfüllung zu gehen.  
  
  
Aber es kam der Tag an dem sie auf ungewöhnliche Art mit dem jungen Schmied Bekanntschaft schloss. Und an diesem Tag merkte sie auch, dass man sich auch mit unfertigen Säbel gut wehren kann.

Jenny saß wieder einmal im Dachboden der Schmiede, unbemerkt war sie auch diesmal hinaufgeklettert und saß gut versteck hinter einem großen Stützbalken des Daches. Wie gewöhnlich hörte sie von unten herauf das eintönige Klopfen vom Hammer aus dem Amboss, dann wieder eine Zischen, wenn das heiße Metall in kaltes Wasser getaucht wurde.  
  
Sie war müde und hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen. In ihrem Träumen hatte sie ein Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln gesehen. Das musste ganz sich die Black Pearl sein, das gefürchtetste Piratenschiff in der ganzen Karibik, oder vielleicht sogar auf der ganzen Welt. Die alten Piratengeschichten erzählten, dass die Mannschaft dieses Schiffes verflucht war, aber wer glaubte schon an sowas? Jenny jedenfalls glaubte daran. Wie an alle Geschichten von Piratenabenteuern, Flüchen und der Freiheit der Meere.  
  
Langsam wurde sie noch müder und schließlich fielen ihr die Augen zu. Erst als das gleichmäßige Schlagen aufhörte, wachte sie verwundert wieder auf. Sie hatte geträumt, dass sie auf einem Schiff weit draußen auf dem Ozean schwamm und gerade die feindliches Schiff gesichtet hatte. Aber jetzt fand sie sich wieder hier in der Schmiede, versteckt hinter einem Pfosten und weit und breit war kein feindliches Schiff zu sehen. Nicht einmal der Geruch des Meeres fand einen Weg in die muffige Schmiede, in der es zu Mittag fast unerträglich heiß wurde.   
  
Jenny, stand leise auf und schaute in der Schmiede umher. Ruhig war es, der junge Schmied schien gegangen zu sein und auch der alte Schmied war nicht da. Sie konnte also unbemerkt wieder von hier verschwinden. Geschickte sprang sie auf einen Balken, doch während sie sprang konnte sie schon ein unheilvolles Geräusch hören. Da unten war doch noch jemand. Der junge Schmied hatte nur gerade einen neuen Säbel begutachtet und war von ihr aus nicht zu sehen gewesen. Warum hatte sie denn nicht länger gewartet?! Sie wollte sich schnell wieder in ihr Versteck flüchten, aber der Mann hatte sie schon gehört. Jennys Piratenseele befahl ihr, nicht davonzulaufen und so sprang sie mit einem katzenhaft anmutigen Sprung auf den Boden, genau vor die blanke Klinge eines neuen Säbels.  
  
"Was machst du hier!?"  
  
Die Frage wurde gefährlich leise ausgesprochen, doch Jenny ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Auf Tortuga wurde sie so etwas öfters gefragt, nur war bei ihren früheren Abendeutern meistens einer ihrer Freunde dabei, der zu ihr gehalten hatte. Trotzdem bleib sie dem Schmied keine Antwort schuldig.  
  
"Was soll ich hier schon machen!?"  
  
"Ganz sicher nicht hier sein. Was machst du in meiner Schmiede?"  
  
"Ich mach' hier gar nichts, ich denke. Und ich war schon öfters hier."  
  
'Seine Schmiede', dachte Jenny verwundert, 'Die gehört doch sicherlich dem alten Schmied!'  
  
"Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen, und das war vielleicht auch gut so. So ein Gesindel wie dich, dass einen bei der Arbeit stört, kann ich hier nicht brauchen. Wie heißt du überhaupt?"  
  
Jenny begann langsam vor dem blanken Säbel rückwärts zu gehen, nicht weil sie Angst hatte, sondern weil sie wusste, wo sie stand. Diese Schmiede kannte sie von oben her sehr gut. Und hinter ihr, sollten dann die halbfertigen Säbel an der Wand hängen und mit denen konnte man auch kämpfen. Und sie hatte nicht vor, sich von diesem eingebildeten Schmied etwas sagen zu lassen. Dazu hatte sie zu lange auf Tortuga andere Sitten kennen gelernt.  
  
"Ich hab ich etwas gefragt!"  
  
Jenny schaute dem Schmied fest in die Augen. Hinter ihr, spürte sie, dass sie den Säbeln näher kam. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie nicht auf Tortuga war, wo durchaus ein oder auch zwei Kämpfe zur Tagesordnung zählten. Sie war in Port Royal, wo man für solche Auseinandersetzungen einen Richter suchte, aber Jenny kümmerte sich nicht darum. Alles was sie in den letzen Monaten an ordentlichen Manieren gelernt hatte, vergaß sie schlagartig, als sie nach hinten griff und einen der Säble an sich zog.  
  
Schneller als der Schmied denken konnte, kreuzte sie mit ihm schon die Klinge.  
  
Doch Jenny merkte bald, dass der junge Schmied nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war und nicht nur gute Säbel herstellte, sondern auch gut kämpfen konnte. Seine Schläge kamen flott und zielstrebig, während Jenny manchmal sogar Mühe hatte sie abzublocken. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich, dass sie nicht schon früher einen der Säbel genommen hatte, denn sie war vollkommen aus der Übung. Es dauerte nicht lange, da merkte sie, dass sie ihrem Gegenüber nicht gewachsen war und das stärkte ihre Kräfte wieder.

Jenny konnte zwar die Schwachstellen an der Kampfkunst ihres Gegenübers sehen, bekam aber nie eine Chance sie auszunützen. Als die Vorteile für den Kampf hin und her schwankten und niemand wirklich die Oberhand behielt, wurde Jenny direkt langweilig. Auf Tortuga hätte sie eine Menge an schaulustigen Zuschauern gehabt, aber hier war niemand. Die kam es ihr wieder, dass das eben nicht Tortuga war, und erschrocken über sich selbst war sie eine Sekunde lang unaufmerksam. Und diese kleine Sekunde reichte aus, dass der Schmied ihr die Waffe aus der Hand schlug und sie an die Wand drückte. Jenny merkte schnell, dass sie mit ihrem unbedachten Angriff, den Mann äußerst gereizt hatte, denn er war jetzt noch wütender als vorher.  
  
"So, vielleicht sagst du mir jetzt, was ich wissen will. Was machst du hier? — Nach einem Kunden siehst du nicht aus. Wie heißt du? Dafür, dass du hier eingebrochen bist, kann ich dich auch gleich zum Richter bringen."  
  
Jenny ging beinahe über vor Wut, aber was blieb ihr anders übrig, als dem Schmied die Wahrheit zu sagen. Richter konnte sie nun wirklich nicht brauchen...  
  
"Ich heiße Jenny, bist du damit zu Frieden?"  
  
Der Schmied ließ sie los.  
  
"Und wie noch?"  
  
"Sag mir doch, wie du heißt!"  
  
Trotz ihrer aufkommenden Angst, bleib Jenny vorlaut, wie sie es auf Tortuga schon immer gewesen war. Vorlaut sein unterdrückt die Angst, dass wusste sie schon von klein auf.  
  
"Will Turner, falls du das hören wolltest."  
  
"Na gut, Turner!" Jenny sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Ich heiße Jenny Spike und wohne gleich nebenan. Möchtest du sonst noch etwas wissen?"  
  
Jenny klang genervt.  
  
"Was hast du in meiner Schmiede zu suchen, Jenny Spike?"  
  
"Gar nichts, ich hab nachgedacht. Das geht auf euren Dachbalken sehr gut!" Sie grinste frech.  
  
"Denken? Und über was. Herrgott, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Ich hab's eilig und ich möchte wissen was eine Göre in schlampiger Kleidung, die noch dazu gar nicht schlecht mit dem Säbel kämpft, in meiner Schmiede zu suchen hat."  
  
"Danke, ich bin keine Göre. Wenn das jemand auf Tortuga zu....."  
  
"Tortuga? Sag mal Kleine, was ist mit Tortuga? Das ist doch dieses runtergekommene Kaff von Tagedieben und Piraten. Was hattest du dort zu suchen?"  
  
Jenny verdrehte die Augen. Jetzt nannte dieser Turner sie auch schon "Kleine".  
  
"Also erstens, sag ich nichts weiter, bevor du mir nicht versprichst, mich hier nicht anzuzeigen! Dann reden wir weiter. Und falls du das wissen willst: Ich habe nie vorgehabt, dir etwas zu stehlen... Und wenn du was an meiner Kleidung auszusetzen hast, dann versuch du mal, die Frauenmode von London zu tragen, da wird dir schlecht. Deshalb lauf' ich hier so rum, wenn du daran 'was auszusetzen hast, ist das nicht mein Problem!"  
  
Will Turner grinste. Das Mädchen gefiel ihm. Vorlaut war sie ja und ziemlich direkt.  
  
"Na gut, Kleine.."  
  
"ICH heiße Jenny!"  
  
"Jenny, ich sag niemandem was, aber du sagst mir jetzt, alles was ich wissen will."  
  
"Und was willst du wissen?"  
  
Jenny fand dieses Gespräch überaus nervtötend. Und dieser Will Turner schien sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, sie zu ärgern. Sie hatte keinerlei Chance davonzulaufen, denn dann würde her sie erst rech für irgendeine Diebin halten, und dass war in Port Royal nicht unbedingt angenehm.  
  
"Jenny, du kannst einen wahnsinnig machen. Wenn du keinen Säbel stehlen wolltest..." Er musterte sie forschend. "...Was wolltest du dann hier?"  
  
"Denken, wie schon gesagt! Von einem Säbel träumen. Kaufen kann ich ihn mir nicht. Stehlen will ich ihn nicht, als was soll ich sonst tun? Abgesehen davon."  
  
"Und wovon träumst du dann bitte noch? Vielleicht doch, einen Säbel stehlen?"  
  
"Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich? Wenn ich hier schon einen Säbel stehlen würde, was gar nicht so schwer wäre, nehme ich an, dass du es schnell bemerkten würdest. Und Zweitens hat es keinen Sinn einen Säbel zu haben, den man nicht brauchen kann, weil es sofort auffallen würde, dass er nicht ganz fertig gearbeitet ist, da hier ja keine fertigen Säbel herumliegen.  
Also hatte ich nicht vor, hier irgendetwas mitzunehmen, außer vielleicht davon träumen."  
  
Langsam fühlte Jenny sich wieder sicherer. Turner machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er sie gleich verklagen würde, und außerdem hatte sie diesmal wirklich ein reines Gewissen. Ob sie überhaupt wusste, was Gewissen war? Nicht wirklich, auf Tortuga durfte man nicht darüber nachdenken, was man gerade tat.  
  
"Also dann, Jenny. Wenn du das nächste Mal kommst, dann bitte durch die Tür, wie das normale Leute tun, und nicht aus dem Dachgeschoss."  
  
  
Will Turner drehte sich um und versorgte den halbfertigen Säbel, den Jenny benutzt hatte, wieder. Er drehte sich nicht mehr nach Jenny um, die unschlüssig stehen lieb und nicht wusste, ob sie jetzt gehen sollte, oder nicht. Aber dann rannte sie doch hinaus. Mit dem Gedanken, wiederzukommen, aber ganz sich nicht wie normale Leute.  
  
Dieser Schmied hatte etwas, was ihn interessant machte. Er hatte ja schließlich auch gleich, als er sie sah, den Säbel gezogen. Jenny wusste nicht, ob das hier jemand anderer auch so gemacht hätte. Außerdem konnte sie die Niederlage heute nur schlecht verschmerzen und wünschte sich eine Revanche. Irgendwas erinnerte sie bei diesem Will Turner an einen Piraten. Er benahm sich wie ein Pirat und auch, dass er sie nicht verklagt hatte, ließ merken, dass er sich nicht unbedingt auf das Gesetz berief. Abgesehen davon konnte er sehr gut kämpfen! Aber das war wohl leicht verständlich, wenn man ihn öfters beobachtet hatte. Jede einzelne neue Waffe wurde ausprobiert, bevor sie verkauft wurde.  
  
Erst jetzt wo Jenny draußen auf der Straße stand sah sie, dass sie sich bei dem Kampf ein Loch in ihrem Hemd geholt hatte. Auch das noch! Nähen war nicht ihre Stärke, aber zerfetzt wollte sie auch nicht aussehen. Sie schlüpfte nach Hause in ihre Wohnung. Ihre Mutter war nicht da. Natürlich, sie hatte ja zu arbeiten. Jenny ging zu dem Vorratsschrank und holte sich eine Scheibe Brot, doch es schmeckt ihr heute nicht.  
  
Also aß sie nichts und ging hinunter zum Hafen zu Mat. Der sah verwundert auf ihren Riss im Hemd, und fragte aber, wie es seine Art war, nicht nach . Er hatte eine glänzende Nachricht für Jenny.  
  
Die Englische Marine hatte die "Interceptor" das schnellste Schiff der Karibik in den kleinen Hafen von Port Royal verlegt. Da gab es natürlich einiges zu berichten. Und Jenny war Feuer und Flamme. Schnell war die Niederlage vergessen. Denn seit wann, wurde hier im winzigen Hafen von Port Royal ein so großes Marine Schiff vor Anker gelegt. Noch dazu das schnellste der ganzen Karibik. Insgeheim dachte Jenny immer noch, dass alle Piraten Schiffe die schnellsten Schiffe waren und damit hatte sie bis zu einem gewissen Grad recht, aber die "Interceptor" war schon ein besonders schnelles Schiff. Mat berichtete ausführlich, was für Vorteile die "Interceptor" hatte und Jenny hörte geduldig zu. Alle Abendteuer der "Interceptor" bekam sie zu hören. Was ihr verständlicher Weise weniger gefiel war, dass dieses Schiff schon "einen Haufen Piraten zu Hölle geschickt" hatte, wie Mat es ausdrückte.   
  
Interessiert begutachtete sie das neue Schiff, aber sehr weit konnte man an die "Interceptor" nicht heran, denn das Schiff wurde gut bewacht. Jenny begann wieder zu träumen, ob es nicht schön wäre die "Interceptor" zu kapern.  
Am Abend schwebte ihr noch lange das Bild als Piratencaptain auf einem geklauten Marineschiff vor Augen.  
  


* * *


	3. Training

Und wieder nach einer sehr langen Zeit. Weiß auch nicht warum ich mir so lange Zeit lasse mit dem posten, das sollte ich mir wohl abgewöhnen! :D

* * *

_**Wunsch Tortuga**_

  
  


_Kapitel 3- Training  
  
_

In Port Royal blieb alles ruhig. Die Schiffe lagen friedlich im Hafen. Um die Mittagszeit war es still geworden. Ein einzelnes Huhn wackelte durch eine kleine Gasse. Oben aus dem Fenster eines Dachbodens starrte ein Mädchen die See an. Keine Piraten in Sicht.   
  
Jenny wurde durch lautes Gackern aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Ein Streunender Köter hatte sich das Huhn geholt und verschwand nun mit seiner Beute in einem kleinen Hof.  
  
Jenny hatte wieder geträumt und war dadurch fast eingeschlafen. Das Gackern riss sie wieder in die ganz andere Wirklichkeit zurück. Einmal mehr hatte sich Jenny ein paar Argumente gegen Port Royal ausgedacht. Aber es war hoffnungslos. Ihre Mutter war nicht mehr von hier wegzubewegen. Jenny hatte ihr Kleid an. Seit der Auseinandersetzung mit dem Schmied, hatte sie ihre Piratenkleidung nicht mehr angehabt. Das Loch hatte sie notdürftig geflickt aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Kleidung nicht hier her passte. Obwohl sie Kleider auch jetzt noch nicht ausstehen konnte und immer Probleme beim Laufen hatte, zog sie sie an. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr schon wieder Manieren beibringen wollen, dass man als Mädchen von dreizehn Jahren nicht durch die Straßen läuft. Entweder man arbeitete oder... da gab es kein "oder". Die Gesetze waren festgelegt und jeder schien sich daran zu halten. Jenny hielt sich selten daran.   
In letzer Zeit zwar öfters, aber mit wenig viel Zufriedenheit.  
  
Jenny hatte die "Interceptor" im Hafen genug bewundert, und Mat hatte angefangen immer die selben Geschichten zu erzählen Es kam keine Nachricht von Piraten und was Jenny noch mehr langweilte es gab auch keine anderen Neuigkeiten. Nichts schien der kleinen Kolonie in der Karibik etwas anhaben zu wollen. Als Jenny es nicht mehr vor Langeweile aushielt, spazierte sie hinunter auf die Straße. Sie hatte ein wenig außerhalb des Städtchens ein schönes Plätzchen gefunden, von wo aus man gut das Meer sehen konnte. Aber zu sehen war dort trotzdem nicht viel. Die gewöhnlichen Handelsschiffe, die langsam dahin glitten und die Fischerkähne. Jenny langweilte sich zu Tode!  
  
Ihre Piratenkleidung lag zu Hause in dem einzigen Kleiderkasten und hier saß sie unter ein paar Palmen in einem Kleid, in dem man nicht einmal ordentlich auf Bäume klettern konnte. Es ging schon, aber man bleib an allen Ecken und Enden hängen. Der Stoff des Kleides war einfaches Leinen, aber doch dementsprechend modisch, fest geschnürt. Jenny fragte sich immer wieder woher ihre Mutter wohl dieses Kleid haben könnte. Es war von heute auf morgen einfach da gewesen. Mutter hatte ihr nie gesagt, woher sie es hatte.  
  
Als Jenny die anscheinend ewig anhaltende Langeweile zu viel wurde, rannte sie, so schnell es ging wieder nach Hause. Schnell war sie nicht, denn das Kleid störte sie enorm, aber immerhin schnell genug, dass ihr Leute verwundert nachschauten.  
  
Zu Hause schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett und begutachtete ihr Wertvollen Sachen. Als das Armband ihres Vater durch ihre Finger glitt, legte sie es sich kurzerhand um. Es war sehr zart und fast unscheinbar an ihrem Arm. Zufrieden begutachtete sie ihr Schmuckstück. Nachdem sie alles wieder unter ihrem Kopfkissen versorgt hatte, schlüpfte sie aus dem Kleid heraus. Nein sie wollte wieder Pirat sein! Eine Woche, so tun, als ob es anders wäre, war genug! In den weiten Kleidern gefiel es ihr besser, es passte besser und man konnte auch besser nachdenken. In einem Kleid, wie ihrem konnte man nicht einmal über Abenteuer nachdenken!  
  
Leise schlich sie sich wieder hinaus. Die ärgste Hitze war vorbei und Port Royal stand vom Mittagsschläfchen wieder auf. Türen gingen auf und zu. Schritte wurden laut, am Hafen unten begannen sich wieder Menschen zu tummeln. Doch Jenny hatte etwas anderes vor. Der Schmied, machte gerade seine Mittagspause und sie konnte ungestört wieder einmal auf ihren Balken im Dach. Oben in der Schmiede war es noch heißer. Kein Wunder, unten war ja das offene Feuer. Will Turner kam von seiner Mittagspause zurück und der alte Schmied lag wie gewöhnlich noch immer betrunken und schlafend in einer Ecke.  
  
Will bemerkte auch diesmal nicht, dass jemand anderer außer ihm da war, aber Jenny wollte, dass er es schon bald bemerkte. Und aus diesem Grund hatte sie einen der Säbel mit zu sich hinaufgenommen. Doch entweder wollte Will den leeren Platz nicht sehen oder er war zu müde oder sonst etwas. Auf jeden Fall tat er nicht so, als ob ihm irgendetwas aufgefallen wäre. Jenny dachte bei sich, er habe vielleicht Verdacht geschöpft, dass sie hier war. Aber dem war vorerst noch nicht so.  
  
Will begann seine eintönige Schmiedearbeit wieder und Jenny konnte sich diesmal oben in der Schmiede auch nur langweilen. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, wenn Will das Fehlen des Säbels bemerken würde herunterzuspringen, aber da Will keinerlei Anstalten machte, auch nur irgendetwas komisch zu finden, blieb sie oben sitzen. Eigentlich kam es ihr schon komisch vor, dass Will noch immer nichts bemerkt, als er zu den Säbelrohlinge griff und einen von ihnen ins Feuer legte. Nichts, keine Bewegung, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er etwas bemerkte. Oder wusste er vielleicht schon, dass sie hier oben saß? Jenny kam sich ziemlich dumm vor. Um dem Ganzen auf den Grund zu gehen, wollte sie schon...  
  
Doch was auch immer ihr Plan gewesen war, Will achte ihn zu Nichte. Denn jetzt griff er wieder zu einem neuen Säbel... – und stutze! Erst beim zweiten Mal hatte er das Fehlen bemerkt und schaute hinauf. Zwischen den Dachbalken starrte zwei schwarze Augen zurück. Und als Jenny sich so entdeckt sah, sprang sie herunter.  
  
"Na, endlich. Ich hätte gedacht, du merkst gar nichts!"  
  
Leicht vorwurfsvoll schaute Jenny Will an. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Und warum bist du diesmal hier? Ich hab dir schon gesagt, ich möchte keinerlei Besuche aus dem Dachboden haben!"  
  
"Ach ja, und wohin soll ich sonst, wenn Herr Schmied nicht da ist?"  
  
"Warten bis ich komme!"  
  
"Danke, und wenn ich nicht warten kann?"  
  
Doch sein Blick war auf Jenny Säbel gefallen.  
  
"Und wozu hast du den weggenommen?"  
  
"Weil ich wollte, dass du merkst, dass jemand da ist. Aber bei dir hat es ja eine Weile gedauert! Ach und falls du denkst ich schlag jetzt drein wie beim ersten Mal, dann irrst du dich. Ich bin aus der Übung!"  
  
"Aus der Übung?"  
  
"Ja, genau. Wenn du ein paar Monate keinen Säbel in der Hand hast, dann vergisst du die Schnelligkeit. Das ist alles. Und ich habe hier nun nichts womit ich üben könnte. Mit normalen Holzstecken geht das nämlich nicht!"  
  
"Aber mit halbfertigen Säbeln geht das schon, oder wie seh' ich das?"  
  
Nun war er es, der sie herausfordernd ansah. Jenny nahm den Säbel an der Klinge und hielt ihn Will hin, der ihn wieder zu den anderen legte.  
"Nun, besser mit einem halben Säbel als ohne. Und am Liebsten ist mir für einen Kampf noch immer die Pistole. Da macht man kurzen Prozess."  
Noch während sie das sagte, merkte Jenny, dass ihr Piraten-Ich mit ihr durchging. Aber es war schon zu spät. Will wunderte sich, woher das Mädchen wirklich kam. Das letzte Mal hatte sie Tortuga angesprochen, aber dann nichts weiter gesagt. War es möglich, dass er ein Piratenkind vor sich hatte? Oder nur ein Kind, dass seinen Phantasien nachhing?  
  
"Was hast du gesagt, von wegen Übung?"  
  
"Dass ich schon einmal sehr gut war mit dem Säbel, es jetzt aber vergessen oder verlernt habe. Das hab ich gemeint und das ist alles."  
"Sei wann kannst du kämpfen?"  
  
Will klang neugierig. Er hoffte mehr aus dem Mädchen herausholen zu können. Aber Jenny achtete jetzt mehr auf das was sie sagte und wollte vermeiden, dass ihr Tortuga noch einmal herausrutschte. Hier in Port Royal sollte das besser nicht mehr passieren. Und wie weit man diesem Will trauen konnte wusste sie auch nicht.  
  
"Seit langem. Keine Ahnung wann ich das gelernt habe!"  
  
"Und wo lernt ein Mädchen, wie du, kämpfen?"  
  
Da hatte Jenny die Frage, die sie nicht hören wollte. Wenn sie jetzt antwortete, konnte sie gleich ihre ganze Geschichte erzählen.  
"Und warum willst du das wissen?"  
  
"Nur so, in Port Royal kenne ich kein Mädchen, dass einen Säbel hält wie du!"  
  
"Und was soll das heißen?"  
  
"Dass du gut kämpfst. Und wenn du dich erinnerst, hast du einmal Tortuga erwähnt. Und diese Schildkröteninsel wäre wohl auf keiner Karte verzeichnet, wenn nicht ein paar Piraten sich dort niedergelassen hätten. Also gibt es dort hauptsächlich Piraten. Und wenn von dort herkommst, ist es kein Wunder, dass du kämpfen kannst, Jenny."  
  
Jenny starrte zu Boden. Warum auch hatte sie einmal Tortuga gesagt. Sie war zwar sonst gut im Lügen, aber diesmal wollte sie nicht. Er hatte Recht und er hatte sie durchschaut. Und jetzt war sie da, wo sie nicht sein sollte oder wollte. Ihr Geburtsort sollte geheim gehalten werden und im Moment hatte Jenny keine Ahnung, wie sie sich da wiederherausziehen konnte. Doch das erledigte Will für sie.  
  
"Ist das etwa so schlimm, dass ich dich da jetzt erwischt habe? Wenn du kein Pirat bist, dann stört es ja nicht woher du kommst!"  
  
Jenny sah ihn an und ihre Augen schossen Blitze. Er wagte es ihr zu sagen, dass sie keine Piratin war. Und bevor sie sich selber warnen konnte, legte sie los. In ihrer Stimme schwang eine unterdrückte Aggression mit.   
  
"Da irrst du dich aber! Ich bin eine Piratin und wenn du eh schon alles weißt, ist auch das egal. Und um genau zu sein, bin ich gern Piratin gewesen. Auf Tortuga war eindeutig mehr los, als hier in Port Royal. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn man von heute auf morgen aus der gewohnten Atmosphäre gerissen wird und plötzlich nicht einmal mehr Hosen tragen darfst, sondern Kleider. Weißt du wie das ist, wenn man alles verliert, was man einmal gehabt hat. Alle Freunde! Weißt du, wie das ist, wenn man dann alles vergessen soll, was man früher gebraucht hat um zu überleben?"  
  
Will hörte dem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch Jenny's erstaunt zu. Das war es also, was die Kleine so frech werden ließ. Wenn sie wirklich aus Tortuga kam, womöglich Piraten als Eltern hatte, war das kein Wunder. Aber er selbst hatte schon erfahren, wie es ist, wenn man alles verliert. Aber das war schon ungefähr zehn Jahre her.  
  
"Jenny, ich weiß, wie das ist. Ich habe das auch erlebt!"  
  
Jenny, die bis jetzt stur auf den Boden gestarrt hatte, schaute Will wieder an.  
  
"Was? Du bist doch nicht auch ein Pirat gewesen?"

"Pirat? Nein, das nicht. Aber als ich zwölf Jahre alt war habe ich auch alles verloren, aber so, dass ich nicht mehr dahin zurückkehren konnte. Meine Mutter starb in England und ich machte mich auf meinen Vater zu suchen. Aber das Schiff auf dem ich mich befand, wurde von Piraten angegriffen und sank. Ich kann mich daran noch erinnern. Ich muss bewusstlos geworden sein, denn als ich wieder aufwachte, befand ich mich auf dem Schiff des Gouverneurs von Port Royal. Seine Tochter Elizabeth hat mich entdeckt. Dann wurde ich nach Port Royal gebrach und dort von einer Familie aufgezogen bis ich fünfzehn war und dann habe ich hier zu arbeiten angefangen. Und hier bin ich noch immer."  
  
Jenny schwieg. Sie hatte bis jetzt immer nur die Seite der Piraten von einem ihrer Angriffe gehört, nie von einem Opfer, aber tief ging es ihr nicht, dass Will's Suche ein vorzeitiges Ende gefunden hatte.  
  
"Und was war mit deinem Vater?"  
  
"Ich habe meinen Vater nie kennen gelernt. Wie schon gesagt, ich wollte ihn suchen. Meine Mutter sagte, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte, als ich klein war. Sie meinte, es sei besser so gewesen."  
  
Jenny war erstaunt. Irgendwie konnte sie immer mehr Parallelen in ihrem und Wills Leben sehen.  
  
"Ich habe meinen Vater auch nicht gekannt. Das Schiff, auf dem er war, wurde von er Marine versenkt! - Was war denn dein Vater?"  
  
"Kaufmann, das hat mir meine Mutter gesagt. So Jenny, ich muss jetzt weiterarbeiten..."  
  
"Ach ja, eine Frage. Warum trainierst du eigentlich jeden Tag drei Stunden lang mit deinen Säbeln?"  
  
"Um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen!"  
  
"Und was soll ich machen..."  
  
"Keine Ahnung, du kannst ja da bleiben..."  
  
Will zuckte mit den Schultern. Jenny nickte und machte sich auf den Weg hinter ihren Balken ins Dach hinauf.  
  
"Nein, Jenny, du kannst auch herunten bleiben."  
  
Aber Jenny schüttelte den Kopf und kletterte hinauf. Kurz darauf ertönte von unten das Klopfen von Wills gleichmäßigen Schlägen auf den Amboss. Jenny dachte über das vorige Gespräch nach. Irgendwie gefiel es ihr nicht, dass sie Will alles gesagt hatte und wenn sie die Vergangenheit hätte ändern können, dann hätte sie es sicher getan. Aber da sie keine besonderen Kräfte hatte, auf jeden Fall, keine von denen sie wusste, blieb alles wie es war.  
  
Aber die Frage, die sie am meisten quälte, ging Will an. Wer war er wirklich? Seinen Vater hatte er nicht gekannt. Dem Gesetzt schien er nicht besonders treu zu sein, sonst hätte er sie längt angezeigt oder sonstwa. Kämpfen konnte er gut. Und seine Mutter hatte gesagt, dass sein Vater ein Händler gewesen war. Aber ob er das wirklich gewesen war? Jenny fühlte sich eher an einen Piraten erinnert, als an einen Kaufmann wenn sie sich Will genauer ansah. Sein gepflegtes Äußeres konnte da nichts verbergen.  
  
Jenny schaute erste wieder auf, als unten das Geklopfe aufhörte. Und jetzt sah sie Will bei einem Training, wie er das nannte.   
Jenny hatte sich schon öfters gedacht, wie es wäre, wenn mit ihm zu üben, also ließ sie sich jetzt lautlos hinuntergleiten. Will stand in einem kleinen Freiraum und vollführte einige Stiche in die Luft, die Jenny höchst lächerlich vorkamen. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und Jenny griff einen von den Säbeln und trat zu Will. Genau in dem Augenblick, als er sich umdrehte, riss sie ihren Säbel in die Luft und die Waffen krachten zusammen. Will, etwas überrascht, hätte beinahe den Säbel zurückgezogen, doch als er Jennys lachendes Gesicht sah, grinste er auch.  
Jenny gab kurz mit dem Säbel nach und Will, der das nicht erwartetet hatte, ging darauf ein. Jenny, die genau das vorausgesehen hatte, drückte nun mit doppelter Wucht zurück. Beinahe hätte sie Will den Säbel aus der Hand geschlagen.  
  
"Ich habe gedacht, allein üben ist nicht so lustig. Und ich hab nichts dagegen wieder mal eine ordentlich Waffe in der Hand zu haben."  
  
Jenny hatte ihre Selbstsicherheit nun voll und ganz zurückbekommen.  
  
"Meinetwegen!"  
  
Und Will holte zum nächsten Schlag aus, den Jenny tadellos auffing. Und Jenny merkte, dass sie gar nicht so viel vergessen hatte, eigentlich überhaupt nichts. Will hingegen fand, dass Jenny eine ausgezeichnete Kämpferin war und er hatte manchmal Mühe, nicht in eine ihrer Finten und Tricks hineinzufallen.   
  
Insgesamt dauerte der freundschaftliche Kampf beinahe mehr als zwei Stunden.   
Dann war Jenny so erschöpft wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich in den letzen Stunden mehr bewegt, als in der letzen Woche, wenn man alle Tage zusammenzählte. Müde verabschiedetete sie sich und Will, der auch keuchte, ging zurück an sein Klopfarbeit. Jenny war froh. Will hatte sie nicht besiegt, so wie beim ersten Mal. Sie war zufrieden mit ihrem Können.  
  
Als Jenny an diesem Abend im Bett lag dachte sie darüber nach, ob Will sie nun für eine Piratin hielt, oder nur für jemanden, der gerne ein Pirat sein wollte. Beides war vielleicht nicht angenehm, wenn es herauskam. Hier war sie nicht in Tortuga, obwohl sich das gut vergessen ließ, wenn man einen Säbel in der Hand hatte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie ein. Nein, jetzt würde sie ihr Kleid nicht mehr anziehen. Sie war eine Piratin, auch wenn das unangenehm werden konnte. Jenny war sich nicht im Klaren, dass das sogar sehr unangenehm   
werden konnte.

* * *

Bitte bitte reviewt! 


	4. Pirat in Sicht

Diesmal war ich ja etwas schneller...

* * *

_**Wunsch Tortuga**_

  
  


_Kapitel 4 - Pirat in Sicht  
  
_

"Nichts da! Hier geblieben! Du gehst heute wieder einkaufen. Ich bin eh schon zu spät dran!"  
  
Und Jenny schlüpfte wieder in ihr Kleid. Doch diesmal nicht, ohne sich vorher dagegen gewehrt zu haben. Die zwei Stunde gestern hatten gereicht um sie wieder voll und ganz in eine Piratin zu verwandeln. Nur, dass sie hier ihren "Beruf " nichts ausüben durfte.  
  
Ihre Mutter, welche sie in aller Eile aus dem Bett geholt hatte, und selbst schon mit einem Bein zu Tür draußen war, rief ihr noch zu, sie sollte gefälligst ihre Hose endlich wegwerfen, aber Jenny streckte ihr zum Abschied nur die Zunge heraus.  
  
Auf dem kleinen Tisch lag ein Zettel, auf dem alles stand was sie brauchte. Jenny war sehr stolz drauf, dass sie lesen und schreiben konnte, denn auf Tortuga war das eine Seltenheit. Und nicht einmal in Port Royal konnte jeder lesen und schreiben. In der kleinen Kolonie gab es keine Schulen. Wenn jemand dieses höhere Wissen besaß, dann war er entweder aus gutem Haus oder die Eltern hatten se schon vor ihm können. Jenny hatte es von ihrer Mutter gelernt. In deren Familie hatten fast alle schreiben können.  
  
Jennys Schrift, war aber im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter, die eine geschwundene Musterschrift hatte, ziemlich krakelig und schief, aber immerhin konnte sie überhaupt schreiben und nur das zählte.  
  
Als Jenny endlich alle ihre Knöpfe zugebracht hatte, es wunderte sie, dass sie das von heute auf morgen verlernt hatte, lief sie hinunter zum Markt. Die Straßen waren voll mit Menschen, die zum Markt oder wieder nach Hause eilten.  
  
In der morgendlichen Kühle ließ es sich noch einigermaßen aushalten, es würde wieder ein sehr heißer Tag werden. Jenny fragte sich, warum sie nicht in ihrer "normalen" Kleidung zum Markt gegangen war, aber da hätte sie wohl noch mehr Blicke auf sich gezogen, als jetzt. Ihre offenen langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihr lose über die Schultern. Das reichte schon, denn normalerweise wurden die Haare zusammengebunden. Jenny störte das nicht im Geringsten. Sie hatte schnell alle Sachen beisammen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.  
  
Zu Hause machte sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe alles zu versorgen, denn sie wollte heute so schnell wie möglich hinunter zum Hafen, dort fielen auch ihre Haare nicht auf. Am Hafen gab es mehrere Tavernen, die mehr als nur zwielichtig waren, aber keiner Unternahm dagegen was. Auch die Soldaten die hier patrouillierten, konnten dagegen nichts ausrichten. Jeder wusste es, aber unternommen wurde nichts. Das heißt, es wurden schon ab und zu Diebe festgenommen, aber die Gegend in eine wie den Rest von Port Royal umzugestalten war kein angenehmes Unterfangenen so ließ die Obrigkeit es bleiben.   
  
Jenny fand Mat erst nach längerem Suchen in ein Gespräch vertieft mit einem Mann in Uniform. Es schien etwas ernstes zu sein, denn Mat sah nicht sehr glücklich aus. Jenny ging weiter zu den Schiffen. Die Interceptor lag gut verankert am Kai. Jenny hatte noch immer bewundernde Augen für dieses Schiff. Um genau zu sein, war es ihr Traumschiff. Aber Jenny konnte sonst nirgends ein interessantes neues Schiff entdecken, nicht einmal weiter draußen auf dem Ozean sah sie etwas. Die Fischerboote schaukelten auf den Wellen, ein paar Seemannsflüche konnte Jenny aus einem der Gasthäuser heraushören. Ansonsten war es still und ruhig. Möwen kreischten und die Sonne wurde immer heißer.  
  
Endlich sah Jenny, dass Mat mit dem Gespräch fertig war und rannte zu ihm. Fragend sah sie dem Mann in Uniform nach."Hach der will, dass heute keine Schiffe anlegen, wegen Norringtons Beförderung. Er will keine Unterbrechung haben, wegen neuen Händlern oder so. Aber das kann er vergessen. Hier darf jedes Schiff anlegen, auch an so einem "großen" Tag!" Mat betonte das "gro" besonders, und Jenny verstand. Mat war nicht derjenige, der gerne Befehle entgegen nahm und sie wusste auch, dass ihm dieser Norrington egal war.   
  
"Ach Mat wird schon nicht s schlimm sein. Gibt's eigentlich irgendwas neues hier? Ich hab nicht interessantes neues gesehen. Das eine Handelsschiff da vielleicht. Aber die Ladung ist ja nichts besonderes. Die Händler haben wohl Port Royal vergessen...!"  
  
"Könntest du recht haben. Hier ist nichts los. Ich hab schon seit Tagen nichts zu tun, als abzuwarten. Und nicht mal du warst da..."  
  
"Tut mir leid, ich weiß ich war wo anders. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es hier so langweilig ist, wenn ich wieder runterkomme. Aber mach dir nichts daraus, ich hoffe doch sehr, das bald wieder ein Schiff kommt. Ist eigentlich irgendwas mit der Interceptor los? Da stehen doch normalerweise mehr Soldaten!"  
  
"Die werden wohl alle zu Norringtons Beförderung abkommandiert worden zu sein!"  
  
"Aha!"  
  
Jenny schaute sich gelangweilt um und dann verabschiedete sie sich wieder. Mat wollte ihr zwar klar machen, dass er dann wieder ganz allein sein würde, aber Jenny schüttelte spielerisch bedauernd den Kopf und rannte zurück in die Stadt.   
  
Jenny schlenderte langsam in den Straßen umher. Noch nie war es ihr so aufgefallen, dass sie so angestarrt wurde wie heute. Vielleicht hatte sie ja auch nicht darauf geachtet. Trotzdem ging sie schneller weiter. Sie wollte Will besuchen, diesmal auf dem "normalen" Weg durch die Tür. Sie musste leicht lächeln, was würde Will wohl dazu sagen?  
  
Langsam ging sie auf die Schmiedetür zu, noch konnte sie nichts hören. Kein klopfen. Langsam machte sie die Tür auf. Drinnen war die Luft stickig.  
Jenny sah sich um.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
Da hörte sie ein rascheln hinter dem Ofen und Will stand da. Er hatte einen nigelnagelneuen Säbel in der Hand. Es war ein besonders schönes Stück, nicht nur einfach aus Eisen oder sonstigem Metall, der Griff war mit Gold durchzogen und auch die Schneide schien mehr auszuhalten als andere. Erstaunt sah Jenny den Säbel an.  
  
"Was ist denn das für einer? Schaut gut aus."  
  
Will der bis jetzt noch gar nichts gesagt hatte, lächelte.  
  
"Für Kommodore Norrington. Den bekommt er zu seiner Beförderung. Jenny ich hab jetzt nicht viel Zeit, ich muss ihn jetzt dem Gouverneur bringen. Du kannst hier warten, so wie du aussiehst, kann ich dich ganz sicher nicht mitnehmen."  
  
Jenny lächelte.  
  
"Wer sag denn, dass ich mit will. Mit dem Gouverneur will ich nichts zu tun haben und auch nicht mit diesem Kommodore Norrington. Soll er doch seine Beförderung feiern. Übrigens, der Säbel da ist wirklich schön. So was gibt's auf Tortuga nicht."  
  
Und Spaßhalber fragte sie hinzu.  
  
"Will, du solltest dort mal hingehen. Dort würdest du besser verdienen als hier! Eindeutig."  
  
Will sah, dass sie trotzt ihres ernsten Gesichts scherzte und ging darauf ein.  
  
"Aber natürlich. Auf nach Tortuga!" Dann begann er zu lachen und Jenny mit ihm.  
  
"So ich muss jetzt gehen, wir sehen uns später."  
  
Er nahm seinen Hut, legte den Säbel in ein Schachtel und machte sich auf den Weg. Diesmal dachte er nicht an Jenny, sondern an ganz jemand anderen, so wie immer wenn er in Richtung Gouverneurhaus sah...

Jenny blieb noch ein wenig stehen und sah Will nach, wie er eiligen Schrittes den Berg hinauf verschwand, dann verließ auch sie die Schmiede und schlenderte weiter durch die Straßen. In ihren Gedanken bei Kommodore Norrington, wohl jemandem der sich bald rühmen würde möglichst viel Piraten hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen und Schluss endlich an den Strang! Jenny schüttelte sich. Sie mochte nicht daran denken.  
Dann ging sie nach Hause, um sich dort weiter zulangweilen.

Will ging mit der Schachtel unter dem Arm zum Haus des Gouverneurs. Doch seine Gedanken waren nicht bei der Bestellung, die er abzuliefern hatte, sondern bei jemand anderm, den er dort oben zu treffen hoffte.

Zur gleichen Zeit sah man unten im Hafen ein kleines unbekanntes Boot einlaufen, dass Leckgeschlagen zum Hafen hin versank...Aber nicht viele achteten darauf. Das neue Handelsschiff brachte doch interessante Ware.

Jenny sah oben auf ihrem Bett und durch ihre Finger glitt das kleine goldene Armband ihres Vaters. Und noch immer wusste sie von keinen Piraten etwas. Sie dachte zurück an Tortuga. An ihre Freunde und den täglichen Abenteuern. Damals, als sie noch eine kleine Pistole hatte und ab und zu einen Säbel, aber die meisten Säbel waren schlecht und brachen. Denn die Säbel, die sie in die Hand bekam waren alle von vorne herein schlecht und wenn sie einmal einen guten "gefunden" hatte, dann "verlor" sie ihn auch schnell wieder.  
  
Wie das wohl sein musste, auf einem Schiff am Steuer zu stehen, leichte Beute voraus und den Wind im Gesicht. Doch bis sie einmal Captain eines Piratenschiff sein würde, würde es noch eine Zeit lang dauern. Das steuern eines Schiffes will gelernt sein. Sie lächelte. Seeluft. In Tortuga roch sie besser als in Port Royal, das wusste sie noch seit all den Monaten. Tortuga, das einzige was sie nicht vermisste war der Gestank nach dem ewigen seligen Rum. Den gab es in Port Royal nicht, oder auf jeden Fall nicht in solchen Massen. Hing wahrscheinlich damit zusammen, dass hier keine Schmugglerschiffe ihren Hauptankerplatz hatten, was in Tortuga sehr wohl der Fall war. Dort machten sie immer gute Geschäfte. Auch mit Rum stehlen und weiterverkaufen, ließ sich einiges Geld machen, dass man anschließend selber versaufen konnte.  
  
Jenny hatte nie getrunken. Sie fand daran nichts, nur bei den Schlägereien war sie meistens als Zuschauer dabei gewesen, oder wenn es ums Stehlen ging. Das einzige was Jenny hier von ihren Stehlkünsten einsetzen konnte, war ein beinahe lautloser Gang. Sie träumte noch eine Zeit lang vor sich hin, aber dann wurde ihre Ruhe durch ein, ihr nur allzu gut bekanntes, Geräusch gestört, dass sie allerdings in Port Royal noch nie gehört hatte, wenn sie nicht selber daran beteiligt war. Unten in der Schmiede knallten Säbel aufeinander. Ihr erster Gedanke war:  
  
"Hee! Will, zum Kämpfen hast du mich, da brauchst du keinen anderen!"   
  
Jenny sprang auf und lief hinunter auf die Straße. Zu ihrem Erstaunen sah, sie überall Soldaten herumlaufen, die sich sonst nie hier her verirrten. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, hier fehl am Platz zu sein, aber die Soldaten schienen mit wichtigerem beschäftigt zu sein. Jenny wollte, die Tür der Schmiede aufmachen, aber irgendetwas klemmte. Von drinnen, drang lautes Geklirr. Jenny verfluchte das Schloss und als sie sah, dass sich die Soldaten auf die Schmiede zubewegten, machte sie sich auf, um die Hintertür der Schmiede zu finden. Sie hatte die Schmiede zwar bis jetzt immer von vorne betreten, aber es war ihr aufgefallen, dass es hinten auch noch eine Tür gab. Aber bis sie die gefunden hatte, hörte das Geklirr auf und die Soldaten drangen in die Schmiede ein. Jenny sah durch eine Ritze zwischen der Tür, dass jemand von den Soldaten umringt wurde. Will stand daneben, ziemlich dreckig, und der alte Schmied war zufälligerweise auch einmal wach und brummte vor sich hin. Wer da am Boden lag, konnte Jenny nicht erkennen, aber sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Dann sprach jemand, in blauer Uniform. Wohl jemand mit höherer Position.   
  
"Sie werden den Tag nie vergessen, an dem wie Jack Sparrow geschnappt haben!"  
  
Jenny blieb die Luft weg. Jack Sparrow, berühmt berüchtigter Pirat und auf Tortuga wohl bekannt. Jenny hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, aber in den letzen zehn Jahren, in denen er kein Schiff mehr besessen hatte, war er selten in Tortuga aufgetaucht. Was machte, zum Henker, was machte dieser Jack Sparrow hier in Port Royal? Das war doch Selbstmord. Jenny war sich sicher, dass es dieser Jack Sparrow war. Sie wusste nur von einem, der von Soldaten gefangen genommen wurde. Es musste der Pirat sein. Und dieser Sparrow wurde jetzt abgeführt, er sah genauso aus wie damals, als Jenny ihn in einer der unzähligen Tavernen in Tortuga gesehen hatte. Perlen in den Haare, schwarz umrandete Augen, Schnurrbart. Jenny wunderte sich, dass er so gepflegt aussah. Aber sie stand noch immer draußen vor der Tür und bei all den Soldaten war es unmöglich, auch nur irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Jenny war so überrascht gewesen, dass sie sogar ihren Pirateninstinkt vergessen und irgendwelche überstürzten   
Handlungen vermieden hatte.  
  
Dann wurde Jack abgeführt. Jenny starrte ihm durch den Schlitz nach. Wie konnte das ein Pirat denn bitte schaffen und sich festnehme lassen? Was hatte Sparrow hier zu suchen? Oder war er zufällig hier gestrandet, aber warum zum Teufel, war er dann nicht untergetaucht? Hier gab es auch gute Schlupfwinkel. Nicht so gute wie in Tortuga, aber er musste doch nicht gleich die Soldaten auf sich hetzen! Jenny lehnte sich an die Mauer. Ein Pirat zum greifen nahe, und schon war er im Kerker. Na das begann ja nicht gut!  
  
Jenny wusste, dass man hier für Piraterie gehängt wurde, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Sparrow diesmal entkomme würde. Überhaupt hatte sie eine Unruhe erfasst, seit sie den Piraten gesehen hatte. Piraten kamen selten allein, auch wenn sie wirklich allein unterwegs waren.  
  
In der Schmiede wischte Will sich das Gesicht mit dem Taschentuch ab. Seine Haare waren vollkommen schmutzig. Beinahe hätte er den Kampf gewonnen. Sein Meister legte sich wieder hin. Bald darauf ertönte das gleichmäßige schnarchen. Jenny öffnete langsam die Hintertür und ging auf Will zu, der über und über mit irgendetwas braunem bedeckt war, und gerade nach einem Stück Eisen im Feuer schaute.  
  
"Will, was war das?"  
  
Jennys Stimme klang anders als sonst. Härter und ernster. Aber hier ging es ja auch nicht um irgendetwas, sondern um einen Piraten, noch das zu einen, der sehr gut war.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Will, der sich abrupt umgedreht hatte, starrte Jenny an.  
  
"Was machst du hier? Sag nur nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit zugeschaut hast!"  
  
"Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich hab euch nur gehört. Ich nehme an, dass Jack nicht zufällig hier vorbeikam!"  
  
"Jack? Der Pirat? Was ist los, ich habe nur geholfen? Schließlich ist er hier ganz einfach herein."  
  
"Schon, aber du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, wer das war! Abgesehen davon, weiß ich, wie du ungebetene Gäste empfängst. Aber du hast keine Ahnung, wer das diesmal war. Das war nicht irgend jemand!"  
  
Jenny versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Ihr wollte das nicht in den Kopf, dass Will diesem Piraten nicht geholfen hatte, aber wahrscheinlich war er doch dem Gesetzt soweit treu. Will versuchte wieder Jenny einschätzen zu können, aber jetzt war es offensichtlich, dass das Mädchen entweder verrückt war oder wirklich ein Pirat.  
  
"Jenny, das war nur gut und recht und damit musst du jetzt leben, dass es einen Piraten weniger gibt. Ich weiß schon, dass du was mit Piraten hast, aber dass du wirklich zu denen gehörst...?!"  
  
"Will, soweit bin ich auch schon, aber wenn du es genau wissen willst, habe ich in meinem Alter schon mehr Verbrechen begangen als andere. Und meinetwegen zeig mich jetzt an. Das ist mir egal. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich im ersten Augenblick, bei unserem ersten "Zusammentreffen" gedacht habe, einen Piraten vor mir zu haben. In dir steckt einer drin, mehr sogar als in der Hälfte der Bewohner Tortugas."  
  
Damit rannte Jenny hinaus. Dieser Turner! Sie hatte mehr von ihm erwartet, aber anscheinend, war er eben doch kein Mann, der wusste, wem man trauen konnte und wem nicht. Wütend rannte Jenny hinunter zum Hafen. Vielleicht konnte sie von Mat mehr erfahren.  
  
Unten am Hafen war allerdings mehr Geschnatter als sonst. Mat erzählte ausführlichst, wie Jack Sparrow hier angekommen war.   
  
"Tja und dann tauchte halt ein komisches Boot auf, und der Mann drauf war noch komischer. Ich hab erst nachher gehört, dass es Sparrow ist. Auf jeden Fall hat er vorher die Tochter des Gouverneurs aus dem Wasser gefischt, vielleich doch nicht so übel der Pirat! Dann haben sie ihn halt gefangen genommenen, aber er ist ihnen dann irgendwie entwischt, und irgendwie hat man ihn dann wieder eingefangen. Er soll morgen gehängt werden."  
  
Während Jenny sich über " vielleicht doch nicht so übel" gefreut hatte, erschrak sie über den letzten Satz. Etwas hitzig begann sie zu sprechen.  
  
"Warum wollen die ihn denn gleich hängen, wenn er vorher jemanden gerettet hat. Wer ist eigentlich die Tochter des Gouverneurs. Die heißt doch Elizabeth?"  
  
"Ja genau, Miss Elizabeth. Die ist ohnmächtig geworden, oder was auch immer, auf jeden Fall ist sie dahinten runter gefallen..." Er zeigte auf eine hohe Felswand, auf der die Festung gebaut war."... und er hat sie rausgefischt. Abgesehen davon wollte er ein Schiff kapern."  
  
"Woher weißt du das alles, Mat? Bist ja ziemlich gut informiert. Welches Schiff denn? Hier gibt's ja keines, das man allein fahren kann und das auch gut ist. Mit der Dauntless wollte er sicher nicht weg und mit der Interceptor auch nicht, also was ist daran so schlimm, wenn er versucht.......!"  
  
Jenny hustete aber absichtlich. Sie hatte sich wieder in etwas hineinreiten lassen. Aber Mat schien das nicht zu bemerken und wechselte von selbst das Thema.  
  
"Seit wann hast du denn Husten? Tut dir die Seeluft nicht mehr gut?"  
"Keine Ahnung."  
  
Jenny hustete wieder.  
  
"Also dann, ich geh jetzt wieder, Mat. Bis morgen, oder so."  
Und Jenny verdrückte sich in der Menge.  
Mittlerweile war es Nachmittag geworden und Jenny merkte, dass sie nicht zu Mittag gegessen hatte. Ihr Magen knurrte. Aber sie wollte nichts Essen.  
  
Ihr kleines Piraten-Ich hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Jack Sparrow da raus zu holen. Ihr fehlte nur noch ein Plan...

* * *


	5. Ein Pirat kommt selten allein

Jenny-cursed - Schön, dass dir meine geschichte so gefällt. Ich freue mich jedes Mal über ein review von dir!  
  
Elanor - Gut, ich brauch wohl auch nichts zu sagen!  
  
strumpfhase - Danke für dein liebes review! Ja, die Geschichte orientiert sich noch sehr am Film, das wird wahrscheinlich der ganze erste Teil. Aber dann geht's ja hoffentlich anders weiter! ;-)

* * *

_**Wunsch Tortuga**_

  
  


_Kapitel 5 - Ein Pirat kommt selten allein  
  
_

Jenny zermarterte sich das Gehirn, wie man einem gefangenen Piraten helfen konnte, wenn man nicht einmal genau wusste, wo die Gefängnisse waren. Oben in der Festung, das war klar, aber es war sicher nicht leicht dort hinzukommen. Vielleicht würde sie es heute Nacht probieren. Es musste sogar heute Nacht geschehen, morgen war es zu spät.  
  
Jenny war schon seit ein paar Stunden nicht zu einem Entschluss gekommen, auch nicht, als sie etwas gegessen hatte. Vielleicht würde ihre Mutter mehr darüber wissen, vielleicht auch mehr über Jack Sparrow und diese Elizabeth. Schließlich arbeitete sie da oben in dem großen feinen Haus.  
Als Jenny noch immer keine Idee hatte, gab sie es auf und wurde wie schon oft, wenn sie sich elend fühlte, wütend. Wütend auf diesen Piraten, den sie retten wollte, wütend auf Will, der diesem Piraten nicht geholfen hatte und wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie ihn nicht retten konnte. Aber nichts half ihr auch nicht im geringsten weiter und warten war eine langweilige Sache. Warten! Und Jenny dachte trotzdem weiter.  
  
Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel. Und Jenny wartete auf ihre Mutter. Doch die ließ sich diesmal mehr Zeit als sonst. Sehr viel mehr.  
Jenny begutachtete ihr Sachen unter dem Kopfpolster. Die Steine, die zwar schön aussahen, aber nichts wert waren, wollte sie schon wegwerfen, aber dann steckte sie sie doch ein. Auch der Goldbarren und die Shillinge wanderten in ihre Hosentasche. Warum sie das alles einsteckte, wusste sie nicht. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr hier her zu kommen.  
  
Es dauerte und dauerte, und die Zeist verrann wie Regenwasser in den Kanal. Es war schon später Abend, als Jennys Mutter endlich nach Hause kam. Ihre Tochter war noch wach und bestürzte sie schon in der Tür stehend mit Fragen.  
  
"Was war den heute wirklich los da oben? Hier herunten haben sie Jack Sparrow geschnappt. Stell die vor, der ist jetzt hier!"  
  
Jennys Mutter, die schon auf ähnliches gefasst gewesen war, drückte ihre Tochter erst einmal auf den nächstbesten Sessel.  
  
"Jenny, du drehst jetzt bitte nicht durch!"  
  
Jennys Mutter schien äußerst angespannt zu sein. Sie wusste, dass ihr Tochter ihr nicht folgen würde, wenn sie etwas von wegen zu Hause bleiben sagen würde, Tortuga hatte ihr Tochter verdorben. Aber Jenny drehte durch, - beinahe.  
  
"Was war heute wirklich los. Und wenn Sparrow diese Elizabeth aus dem Wasser gefischt hat, reicht das doch noch lange nicht um ihn zu hängen! Abgesehen davon, möchte ich wissen, was der hier treibt!" Die letzen Worte murmelte Jenny für sich selber.   
  
"Miss Elizabeth ist ohnmächtig geworden in einem zu engen Kleid. Sie war heute sehr müde. Auf jeden Fall ging es ihr heute nicht gut. Wegen dem Pirat und dem Heiratsantrag von Norrington. Abgesehen davon, hab ich gehört, dass sie in einen Handwerker namens Will Turner verliebt sein soll!"  
  
"Wie bitte? Will ist verliebt?"  
  
Tochter und Mutter sahen sich erstaunt an.  
  
"Jetzt sag du mir erst einmal, wer dieser Will ist. Kennst du den denn?!"  
  
"Nein, ich kenn ihn wohl gar nicht! Das ist der junge Waffenschmied nebenan. Der heißt Will Turner. Aber das er sich verliebt hat, wusste ich nicht!"  
  
"Der Schmied heißt so. Na meinetwegen soll sie leiben, wen sie will. Kommodore Norrington ist auf jeden Fall ein guter Mann. Höher gestellt aus ein Schmied, ihrem Stand entsprechend."  
  
"Hast du eine Ahnung. Will ist vollkommen okay!"  
  
Jennys Mutter wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, normalerweise waren die Gestalten, die Jenny als okay bezeichnete nicht immer das, was wirklich okay war. Die meisten hatten einen Tick oder waren sonst irgendwie komisch. Also wahrscheinlich war dieser Will auch nicht gerade der Beste. Aber sie hatte keine Lust nachzufragen. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Will war wahrscheinlich auch einer von diesen etwas zwielichtigen Gestalten, nur ein Zufall, dass er einen Beruf hatte. Doch wie um alles in der Welt hatte dann Miss Elizabeth ihn kennen gelernt. Jennys Mutter dachte nicht mehr weiter, denn Jenny stellte einen unheilverheißende Frage.  
  
"Du, wo sind eigentlich hier in Port Royal die Gefängnisse?"  
  
Jenny hatte dem ganzen einen unschuldigen Beiklang gegeben, aber ihre Mutter konnte sie nicht täuschen.  
  
"Wozu willst du das wissen? Abgesehen davon, bleibst du heute Nacht zu Hause!"  
  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich kann doch nicht....!"  
  
"Doch du bleibst da, ab ins Bett jetzt und ich will nichts mehr hören."  
  
Und Jenny gab nichts mehr zurück. Es war zwecklos, lieber jetzt kein Aufsehen erregen, und dann später einfach verschwinden.  
Ihre Mutter löschte sehr schnell das Licht und Jenny schlüpfte samt ihrer Kleidung unter die Decke. Aber trotz ihres Vorsatzes schlief sie ein. Und sie wäre auch nicht mehr aufgewacht, wenn sie nicht ein so komisches Gefühl gehabt hätte. Sie stand leise wieder auf und späte in den Hafen hinunter, nichts zu sehen. Sie schaute auf die Straße hinaus und konnte nur eine Ratte sehen, die sich schnell in einem Kanalloch versteckte. Irgendwie wirkte heute alles unheimlich. Der Nachtnebel hing in der Gasse, sonst war nichts zu sehen. In den anderen Häusern brannte kein Licht. Stille lag über Port Royal, nur oben auf der Festung konnte man einige Soldaten patrouillieren sehen.  
  
Jenny verzog sich wieder. Sie hatte nicht vor, jetzt schon die Gefängnisse zu suchen. Das müsste sie nach Mitternacht machen, da die Wächter dann am müdesten waren. Aber es blieb nur eine kurze Zeit ruhig vor dem Sturm.  
  
Jenny, die sich wieder hingelegt hatte, hörte nach einiger Zeit ein entferntes Donnern, dass ihr bekannt vor kam. Kanonen! Aber warum auf Port Royal?  
  
Jenny sprang mit beiden Beinen gleichzeitig aus dem Bett und weckte so ihre Mutter. Aus der kleinen Dachbodenluke konnte man eindeutig das helle Aufleuchten von Kanonenfeuer sehen, die jetzt schon von der Festung erwidert wurden. Da unten lag ein Schiff, aber was für eines! Es war groß und hatte schwarze zerfetze Segel. Das musste die Pearl sein. Die Black Pearl! Wie oft hatte Jenny schon von ihr gehört. Das berühmte Piratenschiff. Jenny hatte schon oft die Geschichten über die verfluchte Mannschaft und ihres Captain gehört. Wie jeder gute Pirat glaubte sie an solche Flüche. Aber diese Piraten waren wohl selber Schuld. So wie jeder Verfluchte. Dass die Piraten wegen Jack Sparrow kamen, war nicht möglich, denn der hatte seit ungefähr zehn Jahren kein eigenes Schiff mehr gehabt. Aber warum kamen sie dann? In Port Royal lagerten keine Schätze von Wert. Vielleicht ein wenig Tafelgeschirr aus Gold oder auch nur vergoldet im Haus des Gouverneurs aber nichts anderes. Und dafür machte man doch keinen Raubzug. Das lohnte sich nicht.  
  
Und dann bemerkte Jenny die Fackeln, der Piraten, die an Land kamen. Wenn sie etwas unternehmen wollte, dann jetzt. Jetzt war jeder mit diesen Piraten abgelenkt.  
  
Jenny beachtete ihre Mutter nicht, die schreckensbleich durch das Fenster starrte. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit ihrer Mutter "Lebewohl" zu sagen und schon war sie aus der Tür draußen. Ihre Mutter, die herumfuhr, als sie die Tür aufgehen hörte, sah nur mehr die letzen langen schwarzen Haare von ihrer Tochter. Dann hörte sie auch schon, wie die Haustür unten aufgerissen wurde.  
Jenny rannte aber nicht wie zuerst vorgehabt zur Festung, sondern machte einen kleinen Abstecher in die Schmiede. Als sie hineinrennen wollte, stieß sie mit Will zusammen. Er war schon mit einem Säbel und einer kleinen Axt bewaffnet.  
  
"Will, stört dich eh nicht, wenn ich mir einen Säbel ausborge?"  
  
Jenny sah ihn fragend an. Will sah sie erstaunt an, sagte aber nichts, als Jenny an ihm vorbei in die Schmiede schlüpfte. Erst dann schien er zu erkennen, was sie wollte.  
  
"Jenny, du bleibst da, das ist zu gefährlich!"  
  
Aber dann kamen die Piraten schon die kleine Gasse herauf und Will hatte anderes zu tun, als sich um ein kleines Mädchen zu kümmern, dass sich gerade einen seiner Säbel klaute oder borgte, wie man es nennen sollte.  
  
Jenny rannte zu den Säbel. Ein Glück, dass Will heute einige fertiggestellt hatte. Sie packte einen, wog ihn in der Hand und legte ihn dann wieder weg. Das war nicht das beste Stück, dass es hier gab. Der zweite Säbel gefiel ihr schon besser. Gut ausbalanciert, nur die Klinge vielleicht ein wenig zu breit, aber das machte nichts. Erhöhte ein wenig die Schlagkraft, war aber dadurch etwas schwerer zu führen. Sie würde schon damit zu Recht kommen. Dann hechtete Jenny wieder auf die Straße. Hier wimmelte es in zwischen nur mehr von schreienden Frauen, kämpfenden Männern und Piraten.  
  
Sie lief durch das Gewühl, ohne auf den Kampf um sich herum zu achten. Immer den Berg hinauf, der Festung entgegen. Plötzlich sah sie sich einem Piraten gegenüber. Er war klein und heilt eine Handgranate in der Hand, den er ihr vor die Füße war. Geistesgegenwärtig rette sich Jenny in einen kleinen Innenhof, doch der Pirat kam ihr nach. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Den Säbel fest in der Hand ging sie auf den Piraten los. Der, völlig verblüfft, über die heftige Gegenwehr, ließ beinahe den eigenen Säbel fallen und machte sich dann aus dem Staub. Jenny sah ihm verblüfft nach. Es sah einem Piraten gar nicht ähnlich, dass er davon lief, aber der nächste Sprengstoff gab ihr genügend Antwort.  
  
Jenny versteckte sich noch weiter in den Hof und merkte dann, dass es eine Sackgasse war. Aber der Pirat kam nicht wieder. Es gab anscheinend auf der Straße besseres zu tun. Jenny eilte wieder auf die Straße und weiter den Berg hinauf. Um sie herum tobte der Kampf, wie bei einer großen Schlägerei in Tortuga, oder den kleinen Straßenschlachten. Das hier war nur eine Nummer zu groß für sie. Immer näher kam sie der Festung. Da entdeckte sie jemanden, der gebückt in dreckiger Kleidung, hohläugig und eingefallenen Wangen, am Straßenrand entlang huschte. Unbemerkt von den Kämpfenden. Jenny wusste nicht, ob es hier auch noch andere Gefangene gab, aber diese Gestalt konnte ihr vielleicht weiterhelfen. Schnell schlich sie ihm nach, und als er kurz im Schatten eines Toren halt machte hielt sie ihm von hinten ihren Säbel an die Kehle. Es würde niemanden interessieren, wenn sie den Mann bedrohte, schließlich wurde hier überall gekämpft.  
  
"Hast du eine Ahnung, wo es hier zu den Gefängnissen geht?" Jenny zischte den Mann an. Er war klein, beinahe kleiner als sie.  
  
"Hey, was soll das? Ich hab doch nichts, was du haben willst, ich hab nichts." Der Mann hatte Angst, seine Stimme zitterte.  
  
"Doch du sagst mir, wo es hier zu den Gefängnissen geht und zwar sofort!"  
  
Jenny verstärkte den Druck ihres Säbels.  
  
"Jaja, ist schon gut." Der Mann hustete. "Da oben am Felsen, man gut dran runter klettern! Du erreichst ihn am Besten durch den Hof, dort hinten."  
Er zeigte seine schwarzen Zähne, als Jenny den Säbel wegnahm, ihn noch einmal kurz abschätzend musterte und wieder im Gewühl verschwand. Also war das doch richtig, dass die Gefängnisse da oben waren.  
  
Jenny hechtete weiter und lief in den angegeben Innenhof. "Da oben" hatte er gesagt. Sie schaute auf den Steinigen Vorsprung auf dem die Festung stand. Ja da konnte man gut raufklettern.  
  
Sie schlüpfte mit ihrem Handgelenkt durch den Griff des Säbels, damit der beim Klettern nicht im weg war. Zugegeben ihre Handgelenke waren sehr dünn, sonst wäre sie wohl nicht durchgekommen.  
  
Doch genau als sie begann den Felsvorsprung hinaufzuklettern, hielten sie starke Hände zurück. Diesmal war es kein Pirat, sondern ein Soldat. Jenny, die darauf nicht gefasst war, ließ die Steine los, und fiel nach hinten, den Soldaten unter sich begrabend.  
Doch der Soldat war schnell wieder auf den Beinen und hielt Jenny eisern fest.  
  
"Wen haben wir denn da?" In seiner Stimme hallte Triumph.  
  
"Niemanden!" Jenny verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Ach ja? Seit wann haben Piraten Frauen an Bord? Und seit...."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht. Jenny hatte ihn in den Bauch getreten. Der Soldat klappte sofort zusammen und Jenny setze ihren Weg nach oben fort. Hinunterklettern war hier wohl einfacher. Trotzdem war sie schnell oben und konnte, das große Loch in der Mauer sehen, dahinter waren ein paar Gitter zu erkennen. Jenny hoffte, dass auch Sparrow schon heraußen war.  
Von drinnen hörte sie Stimmen und raues Lachen. Es klang höhnisch.  
  
"Als wir dich das letze Mal gesehen hatte, warst du auf einer kleinen Insel und wurdest am Horizont immer kleiner und kleiner." Lachen.  
  
Jenny schlich sich näher an das Mauerloch heran Mist, genau die Zelle neben der von Jack war offen, aber seine nicht. Und dann sah Jenny die Piraten die vor Jacks Zelle standen und lachten. Einer hatte Jack am Hals gepackt. Aber es war keine Hand, die Jack um den Hals griff, es war ein Skelett. Also doch ein Fluch, Jenny hatte es gewusste. Man musste den Geschichten also doch zum Großteil glauben schenken. Aber anstatt Jack zu befreien, verließen ihn die Piraten wieder. Anscheinend waren die nicht gut auf Sparrow zu sprechen. Doch jetzt hatte Jenny eine Chance. Sie stieg in die andere Zelle ein und rief Sparrow an. Aber dieser reagierte nicht. Komischer Typ! Als es Jenny zu viel wurde, nahm sie einen ihrer Steine aus der Tasche und warf ihn Sparrow an den Kopf. Erst dann reagierte er, aber ziemlich mürrisch.  
  
"Jack Sparrow! Es reicht ich bin nicht zufällig hier, als könntest du mich ja mal anschauen!" Jenny hatte die Geduld verloren. Jack drehte sich zu um. Dann stutze er.  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
"Ist das so wichtig? Hauptsache ich weiß, wer du bist, und dass du hier nicht sein solltest. Ehrlich gesagt, möcht' ich dir keine Vorträge halten sondern dich da rausholen."  
  
"Und wie willst du das machen, Kleine? Die Schlüssel sind weggelaufen!"  
  
Jack sah gelangweilt aus und zog seinen Mundwinkel nach oben. Jenny sah ihn verdutzt an. Der war wohl wirklich nicht ganz dicht. Schlüssel haben keine Beine. Und schon wieder das Wort "Kleine".  
  
"Ich heiße Jenny. So jetzt weißt du, was du wissen wolltest. Und ich denke nicht, dass es dir hier in deiner "Unterkunft" sehr gut gefällt."  
  
Jenny klang sarkastisch.  
  
"Besser als die letzen Male."  
  
"Die letzen Male? — Warum haben dich die Piraten von der Black Pearl denn eigentlich nicht mitgenommen? Die hätten mir die Arbeit erspart. Ich hab nämlich keine Ahnung, wie ich dieses Gitter aufkriege, geschweige denn, dass ich dabei keinen Lärm mache. Obwohl der Lärm ist ja im Moment egal..."  
  
Jetzt wo sie es sagte, fiel es Jenny auf, dass die Kanonen nicht mehr schossen.  
  
"...Oder vielleicht stört das jetzt schon wieder. Jack, du könntest auch mal denken, was zu machen ist."  
  
"Kleine, ich bin Capt'n Jack Sparrow, ich komm hier so wahrscheinlich wieder raus wie die letzen Male, aber dazu brauch ich keine Hilfe! Woher weißt du, dass das die Black Pearl war, heute?"  
  
"Ach das Schiff, kennt doch wohl jeder? Abgesehen davon. Ich denke nicht, dass du hier ohne Hilfe rauskommst!"  
  
Aber das Gespräch wurde von Fußtritten unterbrochen, die die Treppe herunter kamen. Es war ein Wachmann. Jenny verdrückte sich unauffällig wieder hinaus, und presste sich in eine Felsnische.  
  
Der Wachmann fluchte. Eine ganze Zelle war leer, aber der Pirat war noch da. Wenigstens soweit hatte sein Glück noch gereicht. Es würde dauern, bis alle Entwischten wieder einzufangen, aber der Pirat war die Hauptsache.  
Als es wieder ruhig wurde, spähte Jenny durch das Loch wieder in die Zelle, aber der Wächter saß auf den Stufen. Keine Chance für sie und Jack. Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis der Wachmann wieder ging. Inzwischen war die Sonne aufgegangen. Unten in der Stadt hatten die Aufräumarbeiten angefangen. Jenny schlüpfte wieder in die Zelle hinein. Jack saß in einer Ecke und hielt einen ihrer Steine in der Hand. Als er Jenny bemerkte sah er auf.  
  
"Hey, woher hast du denn diesen Stein?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, muss wohl noch aus Tortuga stammen."  
  
Jack stutze.  
  
"Tortuga?"  
  
"Woher sonst. Schließlich war ich bis vor beinahe einem Jahr dort. Und ich hätte nichts dagegen wieder zurückzukehren, aber sag das mal meiner Mutter!"  
  
Langsam schien Jack zu begreifen, dass er wirklich jemanden vor sich hatte, der nicht nur vollkommen übergeschnappt war, sondern tatsächlich aus Piratenverhältnissen stammte.  
  
"Also gut, Kleine..."  
  
"...Jenny!"  
  
"Also gut, Jenny. Wenn du mich hier raus holst, helfe ich dir nach Tortuga."  
  
"Rausholen ist leichter gesagt, als getan. Schlüssel sehe ich hier keine. Abgesehen davon, bin ich hier in der Zelle nebenan und kann gar nicht zu deinem Schloss."  
  
"Stimmt nicht ganz, du kommst dazu. Das Gitter ist ein wenig beschädigt durch die Kanonenkugel. Solltest es aufbekommen!"  
Jenny sah sich as Schloss genauer an. Jack hatte recht. Das Schloss war auseinander gerissen. Sie quetschte sich durch den kleinen Spalt durch und zog die Tür von außen noch weiter auf.  
  
"Sehr weiter sind wir ja nicht gekommen, schließlich sind hier ja keine Schlüssel."  
Jenny sah Jack unsicher an. Aus seinem Gesicht konnte man nichts lesen. Keine Gefühle. Eine steinerne Maske. Aber Jenny wollte diesen Piraten da raus haben, schließlich wollte sie nach Tortuga zurück und das war jetzt eine einmalige Chance. Doch bevor sie oder Jack noch etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie erneute hastige Schritte und Jenny huschte wieder nach draußen, was jetzt länger dauerte, da sie durch eine ganze Zelle durch musste.  
  
Oben wurde die Tür zum Gefängnis aufgestoßen und hastige Schritte kamen die Stufen herunter...

* * *

Ich hoffe, ich hab Jack in diesem Kapitel nicht total lächerlich gemacht... 


	6. Schiff Ahoi!

Tut mir echt leid, dass ich es total vergessen hab hier wieder was zu schreiben. sorrysich die Haare rauf**_

* * *

_**

Wunsch Tortuga

_Kapitel 6 - Schiff Ahoi!_

Jenny verschwand in ihrer Nische und die Schritte kamen die Treppe herunter. Jenny hoffte nur, dass es keiner der Soldaten war, als sie auch schon von drinnen eine bekannt Stimme hörten, aber nicht die von Jack Sparrow. Es war die von Will! Was suchte denn der hier? Jenny war sich sicher, dass sie keine Antwort bekommen würde, wenn sie jetzt fragen würde. Also bleib sie stehen und lauschte. Vielleicht konnte Will ihr ja weiterhelfen, aber das würde er doch sich er nicht tun, denn schließlich war er nicht daran unschuldig, dass Jack jetzt überhaupt hier war. Aber Jenny wollte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Was wollte Will? Doch nicht tatsächlich den Piraten da herrausholen? Jenny schnappte nach Luft. Na gut, vielleicht hatte Will ja eine bessere Idee. Abgesehen davon kannte er sich mit Gittern aus. Jenny schlich sich wieder in die Zelle, neben der von Jack. Sie sah Will und Jack in ein Gespräch vertieft, keiner von beiden bemerkte sie.

Jenny hörte interessiert zu. Alles was sie aus dem Gespräch entnehmen konnte, war, dass Wills Geliebte, diese Elizabeth, entführt worden war, und dass er sie wiederfinden wollte. Natürlich typisch, für jemanden der total übergeschnappt war! Aber Jenny fand jetzt, dass eigentlich ihr erster Plan draufgegangen war, denn nun hatte Jack keinerlei Anlass sie auch nach Tortuga oder auf jeden Fall einmal hier wegzubringen. Doch dazu wollte sie ihm keine Chance geben. In dem Augenblick wo Will es schaffte, die Tür aus den Angeln zu heben, sprang sie aus dem Schatten in die Zelle hinein und schlüpfte durch die beschädigte Tür.

"So, und was macht ihr jetzt?"

Will, der bei der ersten ihrer schnellen Bewegungen herumgefahren war, erstarrte.

"Was machst du hier?"

"So ziemlich das selbe wie du , nur, dass du es anscheinend leichter hattest als ich. Also, was macht ihr jetzt?"

Diesmal richtete sie ihre Frage an Jack, der ihr sein berühmtes Grinsen zeigte.

"Hier einmal verschwinden."

"Leichte gesagt als getan, auf jeden Fall für euch. Schließlich wimmelt die Stadt jetzt nur so von Soldaten und anderen Leuten. Die Piraten von der Black Pearl haben uns nicht die Flucht erleichtert!"

Jack sah Jenny erstaunt an, aber eher so, als würde er sich mit einem kleinen Kind einen Scherz erlauben.

"Nun, daran habe ich auch gedacht!"

"...Und ich würde jetzt einmal vorschlagen ,dass ihr trotzdem hier verschwendet, die Wachen werden nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Ich kann euch ja durch die Stadt führen. Schleichwege, bis zum Stadtrand, dann kommt ihr zum Hafen!"

Jenny schaute Jack und Will herausfordernd an.

"Oder ihr könnt ja versuchen hinunter zu kommen, ohne Seitengassen, aber ich sage euch gleich, dam kommt ihr heute nicht weit. Abgesehen davon wurde ich gestern schon komisch angeschaut, und das mit deiner Kleidung..." Sie warf einen eindeutigen Blich auf Jack."...macht die Sache auch nicht leichter. Dich erkennt jeder, oder du musst dir erst einmal ein anderes Gewand besorgen und dazu hast du keine Zeit."

Will sah Jenny verdutzt an, eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er sie kannte, aber so schlagfertig war sie ihm trotz allem nicht erschienen. Das lag wohl an der Gegenwart eines echten Piraten. Jack schien zu überlegen. Jenny merkte, dass es noch immer unentschieden darüber war, was er mit ihr machen sollte, doch lange blieb ihnen keine Zeit zum entscheiden. Langsam wurde Jenny wieder ungeduldig.

"Also was jetzt? Geht ihr allein oder nehmt ihr mich mit? Wir haben hier nicht alle Zeit der Welt."

Doch Jack schien für sich alle Zeit der Welt zu haben, denn er entschied sich immer noch nicht. Jenny, die sonst so selbstsicher war, bekam Zweifel. Jack starrte stumm vor sich hin. Er stand in der Zellentür und schien zu überlegen. Jenny war am Verzweifeln. Einen solchen Piraten hatte sie noch nie getroffen, auf jeden Fall noch nie so lange auf eine Antwort warten müssen.

"Himmel, nochmal, ja oder nein? Sonst geh ich nämlich jetzt!"

Jenny sprach es wie eine Drohung aus, aber für sie war es das Letze, was sie wirklich tun würde. Sie würde mit diesen Piraten mitgehen, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Schließlich schien Jack sich wieder aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand zu fangen.

"Und was will ein Mädchen wie du auf Tortuga?"

"Seit wann interessiert das jemand anderen?" Jenny war verwundert. Jack sagte nichts, sondern hielt ihr nur ihren Stein, den er die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte, hin.

"Dann auf nach Tortuga!" Jenny streckte unsicher die Hand aus, nahm den Stein und ließ ihn wieder in ihre Hosentasche gleiten.

"Los geht's!" Aus ihren dunklen Augen sprühte es nur so vor Abenteuerlust.

"Wir müssen hier raus." Jenny zeigte auf das Loch in der Mauer. "Dann runter in einen Innenhof, dann aber über die Straße, durch eine enge Gasse, da ist hoffendlich keiner und dann durch eine Schuppentür in die nächste Gasse. Und dann runter zur Brücke und zum Kai — sollte sich ausgehen."

Jenny kletterte den Felsen wieder hinunter, gefolgt von Jack und Will, dem das trotz seines Vorsatzes noch nicht ganz geheuer war. Eben doch kein geübter Pirat. Unten angekommen huschte Jenny lautlos, durch den Innenhof, den sie gestern auch schon durchquert hatte. Es sah so aus, als ob hier auch ein Sprengsatz explodiert war.

Dann kam das Problem Straßenüberquerung. Jenny versicherte sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war, aber genau in dem Augenblick, als sie, Will und Jack losliefen, kam ein Mann um die Ecke. Jack schaffte es gerade noch in die nächste Gasse und hinter eine Kiste und Jenny konnte sich auch noch außer Sichtweite bringen, aber Will lief beinahe in den Mann hinein. Jenny konnte nicht hören, was geredet wurde aber schließlich ging der Mann wieder. Gut, bei Will war das ja nichts Neues, das er Mist baute, aber es war insofern nicht schlimm, da Will ordentlich aussah und wenn es darauf ankam, jedem erzählen konnte, was er tat. Waffenschmied, warum nicht? Und warum er es heute gerade so eilig haben sollte, war ja auch egal.

Dann ging die Flucht weiter. Durch endlose Gassen, die trotz des Treiben in der Stadt ausgestorben waren, so wie Jenny sie kannte. Geheimwege zwischen den Häusern und zu guter letzt hinunter zum Hafen. Da war das Aussehen egal. Nur Jack sollte sich nicht unbedingt zeigen, bei den Schiffen waren schließlich ein Haufen Soldaten, mehr als das letze Mal, denn heute war Norrington schon Kommodore und musste nicht erst gefeiert werden.

"Jack, was für ein Schiff willst du eigentlich? Der Kommodore hat hier einiges anzubieten!" Jenny grinste, sie wusste jetzt schon, dass Jack die Interceptor haben wollte. Das schnellste Schiff, war das Beste. Möglichst schnell weg von hier.

"Die Interceptor bekommen wir allein nicht startklar. Wir sind nur zu dritt."

Jack verzog die Mundwinkel. "Nein, die Dauntless zuerst und dann wird umgestiegen!" Jenny verstand ihn, Will jedoch verstand nichts. Abgesehen davon lag die Dauntless viel besser, am Hafenstück, dass am nächsten zu Ausfahrt war. Da konnte man leicht hinaus steuern und dann eben "umsteigen". Trotzdem gab es für Jenny einen Haken. Will und Jack würden ein Boot nehmen und unter Wasser gehen, ein alter Piratentrick, aber sie würde da nur zu viel Luft verbrauchen. Also entschied sich Jenny zur Dauntless zu schwimmen. Das war etwas schwieriger, denn der Weg war etwas lang und an einem Schiff hinaufklettern war beinahe unmöglich, aber Jenny traute sich das zu.

So trennte sich also die Gruppe und Jack und Will gingen ihren eigenen Weg zu Dauntless. Jenny ging ganz gemächlich zwischen den Händlern und anderen Männern herum. Bis sie hinausschwimmen würde, dauerte es noch eine Weile. Jenny musste grinsen, als eines der Boote plötzlich, aber unbemerkt von anderen, Beine bekam und ins Wasser verschwand. Niemand sah es. Unauffällig ging sie in Richtung der Dauntless und dem Ende des Kais entgegen. Gut verankert lag das Schiff etwas weiter vom Kai entfernt. Soweit Jenny sehen konnte hielten sich einige Männer auf dem Schiff auf. Nun gut, das war leicht, die wegzubekommen. Das Schiff hatte beste Startchancen in den offenen Ozean, auch wenn man wohl nicht alle Segel hissen würde.

Jenny spazierte langsam weiter in Richtung Ende des Kais. Das einzige, wovon sie keine Ahnung hatte, war auf welcher Seite Jack das Schiff besteigen würde, aber für sie gab es nur eine Chance. Sie musste auf die andere Seite des Schiffes und konnte das Ankertau nicht verwenden. Das war zwar ein wenig kompliziert, aber machbar.

Jenny schlenderte am Kai entlang, vorbei an den Soldaten. Niemand beachtete sie. Etwas weiter entfernt, ließ sie sich vom Kai ins Wasser gleiten und tauchte unter den Kaibrettern wieder auf. Das Wasser war kalt, aber nicht zu kalt Dann sah sie etwas, das wie ein kleines Boot aussah, gleich neben der Dauntless auftauchen, fast nicht wahrzunehmen.

Jenny hielte die Luft an, tauchte unter und stieß sich von einem Holzpfosten ab. Das Salzwasser brannte in den Augen, aber Jenny achteste nicht darauf. Sie merkte nur, dass sie nicht mehr ganz so schnell schwimmen konnte, wie vor einem Jahr. Ihre Kleidung war ihr hinderlich und sie musste die ganze Zeit darauf achten, dass ihr Säbel nicht aus ihrem Gürtel rutschte. Es war der Säbel, den sie sich gestern Nacht angeeignet hatte. Will würde ihr das schon nicht übelnehmen, dass sie ihn mitgenommen hatte. Es kam ihr komisch vor, dass sie sich darüber Gedanken machte, ob es Will nun passte oder nicht. Schließlich hatte sie sich schon viele Dinge angeeignet und sie nie den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Jenny musste auftauchen um Luft zu holen. Sie versuchte möglichst unauffällig aufzutauchen, dann schwamm sie weiter. Jenny hatte wirklich das lange Luftanhalten verlernt. Es fiel ihr schwerer, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Das hatte man also von Port Royal und einem ordentlichen Leben! Sie schwamm ums Schiff herum und stellte dann fest, dass Will und Jack anscheinend schon an Board waren, auf jeden Fall dem heftigen Stimmengewirr nach zuschließen Also machte Jenny sich an den Aufstieg. Der erste Teil war das schwierigste, da hier fast keine Kanten und Ecken waren an denen man Klettern konnte und Jenny benutze ihren Säbel um sich hinaufzuziehen. Als sie die Höhe der Kanonen erklettert hatte ging es leichter weiter. Auf die Klappen der Kanonen konnte sie hinaufsteigen und dann war der Weg an Deck nur mehr kurz. Behend sprang sie über die Brüstung um gerade noch zu sehen, wie Jack und Will darauf schauten, dass auch der letzte Mann das Schiff verließ. Jenny blieb etwas unschlüssig stehen, bevor sie sich schüttelte und das Wasser aus ihren Haaren beutelte. Jenny wusste, was man machen musste um ein Schiff einigermaßen startklar zu bekommen. Die Segelleinen los und so weiter. Es sollte ja wenigstens so aussehen, als würden sie dieses Schiff benutzen wollen.

"Jack, was ist mit dem Anker?"

"Kappen, wir brauchen ihn nicht!" War die knappe Antwort. Jenny sah ihn schon am Steuer stehen und Will neben ihm doch die beiden schienen zu streiten. 'Leg dich nie mit einem Piraten an Will, er wird immer die Oberhand behalten!' Jenny schaute ihn an, den Schmied mit ernsten Gesicht und Jack, dem der Schalk aus den Augen sprühte. Dann lief sie zur Ankerleine und durchtrennte sie mit ihrem Säbel. Tja ein Anker war leicht erneuert, aber dieses Schiff brauchte keinen mehr.

"Jenny, denk an die Kanonen!" Jack rief ihr das vom Steuer aus zu. Jenny grinste. Ein echter Pirat. Das Schiff würde wirklich fahruntauglich werden. Schnell durchtrennte sie die Ruderkette. Will half ihr dabei.

Dann hieß es nur noch warten, bis irgendeiner der Soldaten oder der Kommodore persönlich die Verfolgung aufnahm. Jenny kletterte auf den Masten und wartete. Im Hafen blieb vorerst alles ruhig, aber nur bis das kleine Boot, mit den an Land geschickten dort eintreffen würde. Die Dauntless trieb langsam den Hafen hinaus, auch ohne die Segel gehisst zu haben, die Ebbe tat ihren Teil dazu.

Jenny stand oben bei den Segeln und der Wind fuhr ihr in der Haare. Eine heftige Bewegung ließ sie herumfahren. Da unten stand Jack am Steuer, aber Will baumelte über dem Meer und hielt sich am Rah fest. Hey, was sollte denn das? Jenny ließ sich an einem Seil hinabgleiten, doch als sie herunten war und zu Jack gehen wollte, wurde das Rah zurückgedreht und Will landete am Boden.

Jenny mischte sich nicht ein. Will würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, nicht immer das Sagen zu haben. Hier war er nicht der Captain. Aber etwas anderes erregte Jennys Aufmerksamkeit. Die Interceptor hisste die Segel.

"Jack, sie kommen endlich!"

Von der nahenden Interceptor kamen Rufe, die Jenny nicht verstehen konnte. Anscheinend handelte es sich um Will. Doch dann kletterte sie an Rumpf des Schiffes, mit einem der vielen Taue in der Hand, bereit fürs "Umsteigen". Jack hatte auch das Steuer verlassen und war verschwunden. Will war nirgends zu sehen. Als die ersten Männer auf die Daunthless herüber kamen, merkte Jenny, dass wirklich der Kommodore höchstpersönlich sich des entschwindenden Schiffes angenommen hatte. Kein Wunder, es war ja sein Prachtstück, aber die Interceptor war schneller und lag mit gehissten Segeln gut im Wind. Kaum hatte der letze Mann die Interceptor verlassen, da stieß Jenny sich ab und schwang auf das andere Schiff. Zeitgleich sprangen auch Jack und Will.

Die Männer auf der Dauntless merkten erst als die Intersepta im wegfahren begriffen war, dass sie hereingelegt worden waren.

"Danke, Kommodore, dass ihr uns den Weg bereitet habt!"

Jack stand am Steuer und winkte dem vor Wut bebenden Kommodore Norrington. Jenny musste denken, wenn alle seines Standes so dumm sein, dann Piraten ahoi! Aber das war eben nicht der Fall. Nicht alle Piraten hatten das Glück, immer aus den Gefängnissen befreit zu werden, wie Capt'n Jack Sparrow.

Jenny stand am Bug des Schiffes und der Wind zerzauste ihre Haare. Es gab nicht viel zu tun, immer Kurs gegen Nordnordosten, dafür war Jack verantwortlich. Das Schiff war in bestem Zustand, aslo gab es nichts zu tun. Will überprüfte die Schießpulvervorräte und hatte endlich gelernt, dass er auch Pirat sein konnte. Er musste ja jetzt wohl oder übel.

Jenny hatte ihr Ziel erreich, sie war auf dem Weg nach Tortuga! Ab nach Hause! Aber eine Frage hatte sie schon an diesen etwas komischen Jack Sparrow. Ihre Steine. Sie rannte über das Deck zum Steuer.

"Jack?"

Dieser schien ganz in Gedanken versunken zu sein und antwortete nicht. In der Hand hielt er einen Kompass, der nicht nach Norden zeigte. Naja, soweit man wusste wohin er zeigte, war das ja egal.

"Jack?"

Jenny fragte lauter. Jack riss sich abrupt aus seinen Erinnerungen und schaute sie an.

"Jack, warum hast du meinen Stein so komisch angeschaut? An dem ist doch nichts dran? Die gibt es massenweise!"

Jack sah Jenny erstaunt an, die ihm ihren Stein entgegenhielt.

"Massenweise? Ich kenn, um genau zu sein, zehn. Und es sollte nicht mehr geben."

"Zehn? was soll das? Ich habe mehrere solche Steine. Mindestens fünfzehn!"

Jenny leerte ihre Hosentaschen aus. Es waren tatsächlich mehr als zehn Steine. Jack sah ruhig zu und starrte dann wieder seinen Kompass an.

"Also, was soll da?. Hier sind mehr solche Steine, als es geben sollte?"

Jack antwortete nicht. Als Jenny in noch einmal ansprach reagierte er auch nicht. Er schien der Vergangenheit nachzuhängen. Auch gut, sollte er doch tun, as er will. Jenny war beleidigt. Sie packte ihre Steine und warf einen nach dem anderen über die Brüstung ins Wasser. Als sie einen der etwas schöneren Steine wegwerfen wollte, wurde sie von einer Hand zurückgehalten. Jack! Er hatte das Steuer verlassen. War er denn verrückt geworden, das Schiff ohne Steuermann zu lassen?

"Tu das lieber nicht. Wäre schade um den Stein!"

Er sagte es gleichgültig, aber die Wortwahl kam Jenny seltsam vor. Sie zog die Hand zurück. Und lief nun ihrerseits zum Steuer. Sie hatte zwar noch nie ein Schiff gesteuert, aber wie man es machte, dass wusste sie schon.

"Was ist denn so besonders an ihnen?"

Jack kam auf sie zu und blieb neben ihr stehen. Jenny hatte beide Hände am Steuer. Jack hatte einen dieser sonderbaren Steine in der Hand. Er drückte ihr den Stein und die Hand und schob sie vom Steuer weg. Jetzt waren allerdings genau sieben Steine zurückgeblieben. Sie waren die schöneren und hatten eines gemeinsam, sie schillerten heller, als die schon weggeworfenen Steine.

Jenny ließ sie durch die Hände gleiten. Was wollte dieser Jack mit diesen seltsamen Steinen? Aber sagen würde er ihr nichts, da konnte sie tun und lassen was sie wollte. Also zog sich Jenny wieder an ihren Bugplatz zurück und begnügte sich damit ihr Armband genauer anzuschauen. Piraten! Ihr Vater, Jim Spike. Es fehlte nur mehr der Pulvergeruch in der Nase. Jenny lächelte.

Jetzt ging es einmal ihrer Zukunft entgegen - Tortuga. Sie sollten die Insel in weniger als einem halben Tag erreicht haben.

* * *

Es geht noch weiter...smile 


	7. Tortuga

und hier endlich endlich ein Abschluss...

* * *

Kapitel 7 - Tortuga 

Jenny stand noch immer am Bug und schaute nach vorne. Da müsste irgendwann eine Insel in Sicht kommen. Nicht wiet von Festland entfernt, aber eben eine Insel. Eine Insel namens Tortuga. Ihr Zuhause.

Will war irgendwo und langweilte sich. Jack stand am Steuer. Über ihre Steine hatte sie nicht näheres herausfinden können. Jack war stur und stumm geblieben. Er hatte sie nur einmal kurz ans Steuer lassen, um sich auszuruhen. Aber nach einer halben Stunde, war sie mehr als nur erschöpft gewesen. Kein Wunder, ganz allein ein Schiff steuern, war nicht das einfachste vom Einfachen. Auch wenn sie wusste, wie man ein Steuer effektiv hält. Sie hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass es so schwer war, bei einem Wind, der etwas mehr als nur eine kleine Brise war, den Kurs auf einer öden Wasserlandschaft zu halten. Obwohl sie das Meer liebte, konnte sie sich in diesem Moment nicht vorstellen, wirklich einmal Captain zu werden. Doch das hatte ja noch seine Zeit. Mit ihrem Alter wurde sie sowieso von niemandem ernst genommen.

Kein Wölkchen trübte den Himmel, als die Interceptor des Nachmittags ruhig in den Hafen von Tortuga einlief. Das Schiff, dass die Flagge der Englischen Marine immer noch trug, lag weiter draußen vor Anker und Jenny stand am Ziel ihrer Wünsche. Zurück auf Tortuga. Will und Jack waren irgendwo in er Menge verschwunden und Jenny machte sich allein auf den Weg, durch die Gassen, die sie so gut kannte. Alles war vertraut. Der Geruch von Rum, Rauch und anderem hing in der Luft. Jenny merkte, dass sie das gar nicht mehr gewohnt war. Die Salzluft roch hier so anders als in Port Royal.

Zuerst merkte Jenny nicht einmal, wie sie langsam aber sicher wieder zu ihrer alten Wohnung steuerte, dann aber schnell bemerkte, dass dort jetzt jemand anderer wohnte. Doch ihre Wohnung war nicht wichtig. Wichtiger waren ihre Freunde. Aber die jetzt zu suchen, war wohl aussichtslos. Erst an ihrem alten Treffpunkt würde sie sie wiedersehnen. Jenny schlenderte langsam durch die Gassen. Sie suchte alte Schlupfwinkel und Schleichwege. Es machte ihr Freude alles noch so vorzufinden, wie sie es gewohnt war. Das einige was anders war, waren die gebrochenen Nasen oder die blauen Augen. Ansonsten war alles gleich geblieben. Die Häuser, die Straßen und auch ihre Bewohner.

Langsam begann es zu dämmern. Die Stimmung in Tortuga hob sich, überall floss der Rum. Es war ein Paradies, für Diebe, Halunken und andere. Jenny fühlte sich wieder wohl. Kein Zwang etwa nicht allzu schnell zu gehen, damit man nicht auffiel. Keine schrägen Blicke auf ihre Hose und ihr Hemd. Nur auf ihren Säbel fielen jetzt neidische Blicke, doch Jenny verstand ihren neuen Schatz zu schützen. Einmal wollte ihn ihr jemand vom Gürtel reißen, aber sie hatte dem Betrunkenen einen Nasenstüber gegeben, sodass er hintenüber feile, während die gaffende Menge in schadenfrohes Gelächter ausbrach.

Als es schon einige Zeit nach Sonnenuntergang war, ging Jenny ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt zu einer kleine Hütte. Verfallen und sichtlich unbewohnt hob sich die Silhouette vom Himmel ab. Nichts ließ darauf schießen , dass hier ein Treffen stattfand, von einer Bande der kleinen Diebe Tortugas. Jenny nahm sich wohl in Acht, denn nicht jeder war hier gerne gesehen. Es konnte durchaus sein, dass sie hier überraschend angegriffen wurde. Der geheime Schlupfwinkel sollte geheimgehalten werden, denn schließlich waren Diebe auch von Dieben nicht gern gesehen, wenn sie nicht zur selben Gruppe gehörte.

Jenny schlüpfte durch einen Busch, an der Hüttenwand und wartete. Hoffendlich hatte sie Glück, wenn ihre Zeitrechnung stimmte, dann sollte heute wirklich eines der Treffen stattfinden. Und das hieß aufpassen. Aber zuerst musste sie hinein. Sie hoffte, dass sie noch von genug Leuten erkannt wurde, denn die Gruppe verwandelte sich ständig. Nicht jeder kam jedes Mal und manchmal kam jemand ein- zweimal und dann nie wieder. Aber die eigentliche Clique hatte immer aus den zehn Leuten, ihrer besten Freund bestanden. Hauptsächlich waren es Jungen, die sich hier trafen. Jenny war oft das einzige Mädchen, aber das störte sie nicht. Sie konnte sich in allen Sachen mit ihren Kumpels messen, sollte ihre höhere Position nicht anerkannt werden. Hier hieß es immer, der Stärkere hat Vorrang.

Jenny saß im Busch und wartete. Lange Zeit rührte sich nicht. Erst dann hörte sie vereinzelte schleichende Schritte, die auf dem glatten Boden beinahe nicht zu hören waren. Ungefähr zehn schwarze Gestalten, gut zu sehen im blassen Mondlicht, verschwanden in der Hütte. Jenny erkannte die Hälfte von ihnen. Der größte war wohl John, dann kam Silver. Das waren die beiden Anführer. Jenny wusste wohl, dass sie bei den beiden eine Ausnahmestellung besaß. Sie wusste, dass die beiden heimlich in sie verliebt waren, und sie musste immer lachen, wenn die beiden sich in ihrer Gegenwart übertrumpfen wollte. Jenny konnte diese Position vollends ausnutzen und spielte selbst ab und zu Anführer der Gruppe, auch wenn sie eine der jüngeren war.

Dann bleib es einige Zeit ruhig. Von drinnen in der Hütte erklang leises Gemurmel. Jenny hielt die Zeit für gekommen. Anscheinend kam heute niemand mehr. Sie stand auf und erzeugte absichtlich ein lautes Rascheln in den dürren Blättern. Sofort trat die erhoffte Wirkung ein. In der Hütte verstummte das Gemurmel, jemand öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und trat heraus. Jenny, die noch immer im Schatten des Busches stand, erkannte den Burschen nicht. Wahrscheinlich einer der neueren, die durften oft Wache stehen. Ihr wäre es zwar lieber gewesen, wenn einer der älteren heute Wache gehabt hätte, denn so würde sie wahrscheinlich nur auf harte Tour den Weg in die Hütte bekommen. Der hier kannte sie sicherlich nicht. Sie versicherte sich, dass er keine Pistole hatte. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber gegen eine Pistole kam sie mit einem Säbel nun doch nicht an. Dann trat sie aus dem Busch heraus, absichtlich laut und auf verdorrte Zweige tretend. Alarmiert schoss die schwarze Gestalt auf sie zu und Jenny stieß beinahe mit ihr zusammen. Jenny konnte sich mit Mühe und Not ein Lachen verkneifen, dieser jemand war doch zu tollpatschig.

Sie hörte, wie eine Klinge gezogen wurde. Sie musste grinsen, der Typ hatte tatsächlich einen Säbel. Eine Rarität. Sie wollte sich den Spaß erlauben, und sich auf einen Kampf einlassen. Sie war ja nicht mehr aus der "Übung", sondern hatte auch auf der Interceptor ihre Säbelstunden mit Will fortgesetzt. Diese Junge hier war eindeutig nicht erwachsen, auch wenn er einen Kopf größer war als sie. Also sollte es ihr nicht schwer fallen, ihn zu besiegen.

Sie stand nun ungefähr zwei Schritte von dem Jungen entfernt als auch sie ihren Säbel zog. Doch angreifen wollte sie nicht.

"Wer bist du?"

Die Frage wurde mehr gezischt als gesprochen.

"Was machst du hier?"

Jenny legte den Kopf schief. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie auf diese Fragen antworten sollte. Jenny ließ es bleiben und antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Und was machst du hier?"

Ihr Gegenüber stutze. Dann trat er einen Schritt nach vor und streckte ihr einen alten rostigen Säbel entgegen. Jenny hätte jetzt beinahe wirklich gelacht. Der Säbel sah so aus, als ob er bei der leichtesten Berührung auseinander bröckeln würde. Fast scherzend meinte sie.

"Wäre es nicht schade um dienen schönen Säbel, wenn ich ihn kaputt machen würde?"

Doch dann hatte sie nichts mehr zu sagen. Der Junge ging zum Angriff über. Der erste Schlag kam etwas unerwartet für Jenny, aber sie parierte ihn tadellos. Doch wie erwartet brach vom Säbel ihres Gegners ein Stück ab. Solche Säbel kannte sie, wenn man einen auf Tortuga hatte, dann war er meistens rostig. Ihrer war es nicht, er war ja auch ganz neu und er war nicht von Tortuga. Dafür würde sie ihn vor Dieben schützen müssen. Wenn man selber stahl hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass man selber nicht bestohlen wurde.

Dann holte sie zum nächsten Schlag aus, ihr Säbel glitzerte kurze Zeit gefährlich im Mondlicht. Dann hörte sie ein Knacken und ein entsetztes Stöhnen. Vor ihr auf dem Boden lag der Junge, sein Säbel war kurz nach dem Griff abgebrochen. Sie hielt ihm ihren Säbel an den Hals. Für dieses Mal hatte wohl sie gewonnen. Dann sprang sie mit einem Satz zur Hüttentür und stieß sie auf. Bei dem Schein einer einzigen kleinen Petroleumlampe saßen einige ihr vertraute Gesichter. John und Silver waren auch dabei. Die entsetzten Gesichter, die ihr entgegen starrten, ließen Jenny nun wirklich auflachen.

"Euer Wachmann, braucht einen neuen Säbel, sein alter ist ein wenig demoliert!"

Jenny konnte sic kaum halten vor lachen.

"Hey, John, Silver, was ist in euch gefahren? Was starrt ihr mich so an?" Die beiden sahen so aus, als hätten sie Gespenster gesehen.

"Ich hätte mir eine andere Begrüßung erhofft!"

Noch immer brachte die Gruppe kein Wort heraus. Das hatte Jenny auch nicht erwartetet. Wahrscheinlich war sie auf Tortuga von ihren Kumpels schon "tot gesagt" geworden. Tot auf jeden Fall für Tortuga. Aber wie as schon heißt: Totgesagte leben länger!

Dann raffte sich endlich John auf und stand auf. Etwas unsicher sah er sie an, bis er etwas verwundert fragte.

"Jenny? Was machst du hier?"

"Denkst du tatsächlich, du Schwachkopf, dass ich in Port Royal bleibe, bis ich dort eines Tages wegen Dieberei aufgeknüpft werde?"

Jennys Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus. John schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Noch immer starrten ihr nur fassungslose Gesichter entgegen. Silver schien sich gar nicht mehr zu erholen, und auch die anderen sahen nicht so aus. Erst jetzt merkte Jenny, dass sie eigentlich niemanden außer John und Silver kannte. Niemand kam ihr bekannt vor. Anscheinend hatte sich hier einiges geändert, seit sie das letze Mal da gewesen war. Vorher, als sie nur die Silhouetten gesehen hatte, hatte sie gedacht mehr zu kennen, aber diese Gesichter waren ihr unbekannt.

"Also, wie wäre es, wenn ihr jetzt aufhört mich anzustarren?" Jenny wurde das langsam zu blöd. Selbst Jack Sparrow hatte nicht so dumm reagiert, gut er hatte sie überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen, aber immerhin hatte er sie nicht wie eine Vision angestarrt. Widerwillig ließ sich Jenny auf den Boden neben John nieder.

"So, da ihr ja alle nicht sonderlich gescheit ausseht... Was gibt's neues in Tortuga? Und so mal eine Frage, was ist aus Ed geworden?"

Ed war auch einer er Gruppe gewesen und ihr engster Vertrauter, aber heute war er nicht da. Sie kannte nur mehr John und Silver. Langsam schien Silver sich zu fangen und seine Augen nahmen wieder normale Größe an.

"Ed, ist nicht mehr da, er ist eben nicht wieder gekommen, kurz nachdem du weg warst!"

"Und was gibt es neues auf Tortuga?"

Wenn Ed nicht mehr da war, nütze es nichts, wenn man ihm nachtrauerte. Entweder er wollte nicht mehr dabei sein, oder er hatte Tortuga verlassen. So viel sie wusste, hatte er keine Eltern gehabt. So wie die meisten in der Gruppe. Außer ihr und noch zwei anderen, wussten die meisten nichts von ihren Eltern. Außer, dass sie zu neunundneunzig Prozent Piraten waren.

"Nichts neues, auf Tortuga. Nichts besonders. Keine Probleme, nur dass es nicht mehr so lustig ist wie früher!"

"Und warum nicht mehr so lustig? Wird doch wohl noch genug Betrunkene geben, die man übers Ohr hauen kann."

"Ja schon, aber keine Neuigkeiten. Die Handelsschiffe haben Tortuga endgültig den Rücken gekehrt und die Englische Marine hat es aufgegeben Tortuga unter Beschuss zu nehmen. Aber vielleicht wird das noch was, denn heute hat ein Schiff mit der englischen Flagge angelegt!"

Jenny grinste.

"Ach ja, die Interceptor. Ist ein gutes Schiff, aber hier wird sie keine Probleme haben. Ich glaube wir haben vergessen, eine andere Flagge zu hissen."

Erstaunt Blicke folgten.

"Was habt ihr denn gedacht, dass ich hier her schwimme werde. Nein, diese 300 Seemeilen, nehme ich lieber ein Schiff. Und in Port Royal ankern hauptsächlich Marineschiffe!"

Die Anwesenden schwiegen noch immer. Dann meldete sich John.

"Jenny, das ist lächerlich. Du kannst kein so großes Schiff allein hier her bringen, das ist unmögliche!"

"Auch schon draufgekommen!" Jenny sah ihn belustigt an. "Aber ich bin ja auch nicht allein hergekommen. Abgesehen davon allein kapert sich ein Schiff auch nicht besonders leicht. Wir waren zu dritt. Aber wo die anderen jetzt sind ist egal. Ich will hier her, und die anderen anscheinend noch ein wenig weiter. Ich bleibe einmal hier auf Tortuga. Mal sehen ob Jack und Will mal wieder hier anlegen."

"Jack und Will?" diesmal war es Silver, der sie unterbrach.

"Jawohl! Jack Sparrow und Will Turner."

"Jack Sparrow? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?"

"Dann schaut doch selbst nach. Er muss hier irgendwo sein. Du wirst ihn allerdings kau finden, und am Abend sowieso nicht. Aber er spinnt, wenn ihr mich fragt. Zuerst lässt er sich fangen und dann braucht er Hilfe, um aus dem Kerker zu entwischen!"

Die fragenden Gesichter, die sie anstarrten, sagten ihr das niemand sie verstanden hatte. Also legte sie mit ihrer Geschichte los, wohlweislich ihre erste Niederlage bei Will auslassend. Als sie beim nächtlichen Angriff der Black Pearl angekommen war, sagte niemand etwas, aber sie sah in den Gesichtern, dass niemand ihr wirklich glaubte.

Danach bleib alles ruhig.

"Dann war in Port Royal eindeutig mehr los, als hier!"

"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil war es nicht. Das war nämlich erst in den letzten zwei Wochen und vorher habe ich mich die ganze Monate hin gelangweilt. Also was gibt es neues hier? Denn wenn es nichts gäbe, dann würdet ihr hier nicht reden!"

"Also, wirklich neues, gibt es nicht. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass die Black Pearl doch existiert!"

"Natürlich tut sie das, ich habe sie ja gesehen!"

"Nein, ich meine, das Schiff existiert und greift wieder an. Es blieb ja schon die längste Zeit ruhig.."

"Sag einmal glaubst du mir nicht? Ich habe doch erzählt, dass die Black Pearl Port Royal angegriffen hat."

"Ja schon, sie war plötzlich da, ist vor Tortuga vorbeigesegelt und dann verschwunden. Sie hat niemanden angegriffen. Ich meine, Tortuga wurde ja schon einmal von anderen Piraten angegriffen. Und die Black Pearl gehört wirklich nicht zu uns. Das sind andere Piraten."

"Sonst noch irgendwas? Wenn es sich nur um Gerüchte handelt, ist es mir erst einmal egal, was los war! Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass Jack Sparrow etwas mit der Pearl zu tun hat. Er hat mit Will darüber geredet. Und Will scheint ziemlich verliebt in die Gouverneurstochter von Port Royal zu sein und die wurde von der Black Pearl entführt. Wohl der einzige Grund, warum ich den Weg hier her gefunden habe, denn allein hätte ich Jack nicht aus dem Gefängnis holen können, und dann wäre der jetzt schon tot!"

"Na endlich mal was neues, du hast nicht gesagt, dass jemand Entführt wurde."

"Na, ist das so wichtig. Ich halte mich das erste Mal aus einer Sache raus, denn Jack hat nichts erzählt. Der Typ ist nicht sehr gesprächig und Will wollte auch nichts sagen. Ich denke sie suchen die Pearl."

"Das ist nicht möglich. Niemand weiß wo sie ankert!"

"Ich denke, dass Jack es weiß. Und um genau zu sein, weiß ch es auch, wenn Jack Will die Wahrheit gesagt hat. So viel Piratenehre hat der noch, dass er Will nicht anlügt. Abgesehen davon, auch wenn er sich komisch benimmt, er hat was im Kopf. Wenn dir der Name Isla de Muerta etwas sagt, dann kannst du sie ja suchen gehen. "

"Schon gut!"

Jenny hatte schon wieder die Anführerstelle eingenommen und John und Silver ließen sie. Erst nachdem alles was wichtig war, aufgezählt war, wurden Jenny die neuen Mitgliedern der Gruppe vorgestellt. Sie waren allesamt älter als sie und sahen ziemlich missmutig zu ihr herunter. Denn Jenny war trotz allem fast einen Kopf kleiner. Der, den sie vor der Hütte besiegt hatte, hieß David und die anderen Jack (Jeder dritte Mann auf Tortuga hieß Jack, genauso wie jede dritte Frau den Namen Jenny trug.) Mike, Niel und den Rest merkte Jenny sich gar nicht. Das war auch unwichtig. Für heute war einmal genug geredet worden.

"So, wenn es euch nichts ausmach, übernachte ich hier." Jenny ging in eine Ecke der Hütte, in der einige Decken lagen und rollte sich dort zusammen. Sie hatte schon öfters hier übernachtet. Schon früher war sie nicht immer zu ihrer Mutter gegangen. Jetzt hatte sie keine Wohnung mehr, also würde sie hier bleiben.

Nach und nach verließen die anderen Jungen die Hütte. Sie hatten andere Orte zum schlafen, wenn sie sonst niemanden hatten, schliefen sie auf der Straße. Das war nicht einmal so schlimm, denn die Nächte waren sehr warm.

Jetzt war Jenny endlich wieder in Tortuga, und ihr Alltag, en sie von früher kannte war gleich geblieben Stehlen und betrügen. Aber jetzt passte sie noch auf einen Säbel auf.

Am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag lief die Interceptor aus dem Hafen aus und Jenny sah dem Captain am Steuer lange nach.

Dann änderte sich lange Zeit nichts mehr an ihren Alltag. Nur die Steine, über die machte sie sich manchmal Gedanken. Sie verwahrte sie in der Hütte unter einem Bündel aus Heu. Niemand außer ihr wusste von diesen Steinen.

ENDE

* * *

Ein zweiter Teil ist irgendwie in Planung, habe aber im Moment absolut keine Zeit zum Schreiben. Danke an alle, die sich die Zeit genommen haben um mir ein review zu schreiben. :) 


End file.
